After the War
by Great Marauder1
Summary: !!COMPLETED!! Sequel to Harry Potter and the Founder's Prophecy. Harry & Hermione visit Harry's parents in the past..........h/hr all the way
1. Back to the Grangers

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and other characters are JKR's property and I can't help it.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a sequel to Harry Potter and the Founder's Prophecy. The story occurs after Harry graduates and leaves to Hermione's. This story is intended for pure fun and some relaxation (for me). So, there is not much of plot and drama in this one, atleast to start with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Back to Grangers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Prologue**  
  
Harry finally defeated Voldermort, much to the glee of the wizarding world. But he has a harder task, or so he thought - Meeting Hermione's parents and asking for her hand.  
  
**End Prologue**  
Everyone laughed at the tension Harry is feeling.  
  
"Harry, It's not like you are going to face Voldermort again", smiled Draco.  
  
"Draco, actually, I would rather face him again", said Harry making the rest to gasp and then continue laughing.  
  
"So, Draco, are you going to the Burrow?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
Draco nodded briefly before locking his eyes with Ginny.  
  
"Alright then. Best of luck mate", hugged Ron trying to encourage Harry and so did the rest.  
  
"Owl me after you get the approval", said Ron winking at Harry.  
  
Lavender left to find her parents while Ron, Ginny and Draco went to meet the Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Shall we?" asked Hermione looking at Harry's face with a smile.  
  
Harry nodded and held her extended hand. They walked together through the barrier, Harry praying to all the churches in England.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom, Dad. I am back", shouted Hermione hugging both her parents.  
  
"Good to have you back, sweety", kissed Mrs. Granger on Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Harry! How are you my boy?" Mr. Granger asked, shaking Harry's hand. Mrs. Granger then hugged Harry too.  
  
All four got into the Granger's car and started off.  
  
"So, How was your year?" asked Mrs. Granger looking strangely at both Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Great Mrs. Granger. Actually, Hermione topped the whole school and broke the ten year old record with her score", announced Harry proudly making Hermione go pink.  
  
"That is really great Hermione", laughed Mrs. Granger at her daughter's shyness.  
  
"But Mom! I am not the only one. Harry equaled me and is also the topper", cut in Hermione trying to return some credit back to Harry.  
  
The Grangers laughed and congratulated both Harry and Hermione.  
  
"So, the Head boy and Head girl are the top scorers at Hogwarts, huh?" laughed Mr. Granger.  
  
Through the rest of the journey, they discussed about their scores and their friends scores.  
  
Soon, all four settled in the common room, relaxing from their journey.  
  
"Harry", called Mrs. Granger. Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Thank you", said Mrs. Granger and hugged him, surprising him.  
  
"Thank you very much Harry", Mr. Granger hugged him as well, confusing him even further. Hermione stared at all three of them completely clueless.  
  
"What is it about Mr. Granger?" asked Harry  
  
"We heard from Dumbledore about your victory over dark lord", said Mr. Granger making Harry blush a bit.  
  
"It's nothing great", replied Harry humbly.  
  
"No, it is Harry. We know how much danger awaited us being parents of Hermione, a muggle born witch. Let's just say, you saved all our lives", said Mrs. Granger gazing lovingly at Harry.  
  
Harry was never so touched with gratitude. He just couldn't speak. Hermione understood his predicament. She pulled him to his seat and held his hand. He simply smiled at her. It took a few minutes for Harry to become normal again.  
  
"All right, Let Harry settle down and I'll serve dinner", announced Mrs. Granger, breaking the somber atmosphere.  
  
Harry sighed and Hermione led him to the room he stayed during summer. He quickly set his luggage and changed into more comfortable clothing. He then walked to Hermione's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come on in Harry", shouted Hermione.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" asked a surprised Harry.  
  
"Well, I could hear my parents talking downstairs", smiled Hermione. Harry returned the smile and sat beside her. They both stared into each other's eyes for sometime before leaning on for a kiss. Harry caught her lips and instinctively her hands went around his neck, while his around her waist. Hermione moaned into the sweet kiss, arousing Harry very much. He slowly made his way over her jaw line towards her neck and touched Hermione's secret spot at the base of her neck, with his tongue.  
  
"Oh....Harry", moaned Hermione. She pulled him up and continued kissing. Before they could totally get lost into the depths of pleasure, Mrs. Granger called Hermione.  
  
"Hermione"  
  
"Oh Harry, we need to stop. Mom or Dad could come up any minute", sighed Hermione disappointed.  
  
Harry reluctantly separated and smiled at her. They both walked hand-in- hand towards the dining room where Mr. And Mrs. Granger already was seated. They both stared at the couple walking hand-in-hand but did not say a word. Soon after the dinner, Hermione excused herself and went to her room, leaving her parents alone with Harry.  
  
"So...Harry, now that the school is over with, what are your plans?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"Um....I am contemplating on playing for England in Quidditch or becoming an auror, sir", replied Harry humbly.  
  
"Ah...I see. Both quite dangerous I must say", remarked Mr. Granger. Harry felt that he earned some negative score by stating that.  
  
However, unknown to Harry, Mr. And Mrs. Granger exchanged a few looks, looks that Fred and George exchange while they play pranks.  
  
"Then have you thought about your life, I mean, things like love, marriage?" asked Mrs. Granger innocently.  
  
Before Harry could reply she continued.  
  
"But again, you wouldn't have time, would you? I mean, being either a Quidditch star or an auror takes a lot of time away from your life, right?" asked Mrs. Granger again.  
  
Harry simply nodded. He didn't like the conversation, making them assume that he wouldn't love or marry someone.  
  
"Well, I understand if you can't meet anyone. I mean, who would like to give their daughter to someone who can't spend time with her, I wouldn't", said Mr. Granger making Harry wince.  
  
He was kind of shocked and upset. Here the two people in the world, who he wanted to impress, are infact not liking him. Looking at Harry, the couple understood that it has gone far enough. They both started to laugh at Harry's uncomfortable situation, making him startle.  
  
"Harry, I was just playing with you", laughed Mr. Granger while Mrs. Granger sat next to Harry and patted on his head.  
  
"Oh John! I told you shouldn't go that far", scolded Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Harry dear, I am sorry. We just wanted to have some fun with our girl's boyfriend", said Mrs. Granger smiling.  
  
"So....so you knew. But how?" asked Harry very surprised.  
  
"Well, anyone can see how you both adore each other. It's just a formality for you to announce it", said Mr. Granger.  
  
Harry just smiled and was relieved that it was just a joke.  
  
"In all seriousness Harry. Do you really like my daughter?" asked Mr. Granger looking straight into Harry's eyes.  
  
"I just don't like her sir, I love her. I cannot possibly imagine my life without Hermione. She had been there for me since my first year. I never knew someone so determined and supportive, not to mention her friendship and love that has given me hope to live. I always took care of her as she did for me and I will always protect her from any harm. My heart melts when I am with her and her company gives me so much joy that nothing in this world can compare to it", said Harry very seriously.  
  
Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger looked at each other very satisfied.  
  
"Harry, I must say Hermione is very lucky to find someone like you. I am proud of you son", hugged Mrs. Granger making Harry's eyes get wet. He always dreamed of such family, not something he got till he moved with Sirius. He was very happy that Hermione's parents approved him.  
  
"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger! Nothing I say can ever compare to Hermione. I also want my whole life to last with her company and so may I ask her hand in marriage?" asked Harry surprising both of them.  
  
"Harry, I am very happy about you. But don't you think you both are a little young?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"Sir, I am not saying I am going to marry Hermione tomorrow. But the thought that I am going to marry her someday, is enough to make each of my day", said Harry, making Mrs. Granger burst into tears.  
  
"Of Course Harry, you have our permission to marry our daughter", said Mr. Granger holding Mrs. Granger as she nodded as well.  
  
"Thank you very much, sir. If you'll excuse me, I must let Hermione know about this good news", said Harry feeling very happy.  
  
"Knowing Hermione, she must be around the corner, hearing our conversation", said Mrs. Granger wiping her tears and smiling.  
  
Harry turned back to see a smiling Hermione with tears streaming down her face, standing on the stairs. She quickly ran down and hugged both her parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad. Thank you very much", she whispered to them, making them swell with pride.  
  
Soon all four stood in a group hug.  
  
"Welcome to the family Harry", said the rest of the three making Harry smile wide.  
  
"Mom, dad. How about we celebrate tomorrow?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh Sweety. I am sorry I forgot. We are actually going to a conference to New York for a week, tomorrow morning", said Mr. Granger feeling bad about the situation.  
  
"That's ok dad. We can always celebrate once you both are back", smiled Hermione understandingly.  
  
"Thanks for understanding Hermione. How about we celebrate now with some dessert?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
Everyone nodded grinning.  
  
"Oh, then Mom. Can I invite our friends to stay with us till you are back?" asked Hermione hopefully.  
  
"Why yes dear, your friends are welcome to stay here", said Mrs. Granger making both Harry and Hermione happy.  
  
"Let's owl them", said Harry, quickly scribbling on a parchment inviting the Weasleys and Draco while Hermione scribbled an invitation to Lavender. They attached both their mails to Hedwig and sent her off.  
  
Soon all four sat near the fireplace having dessert and chatting about various things from Sirius to Weasleys.  
  
After a few more minutes of chatting, they all bid goodnight to each other and went to bed.  
  
But Harry couldn't sleep. He was far too excited to sleep. He quickly made his way towards Hermione's room and knocked on her door.  
  
Immediately Hermione opened the door grinning ear to ear. She was wearing a pink nightdress and Harry was breathless as usual. He swooned onto her and kissed her deep. Hermione was more than happy and returned the kiss as fervently.  
  
"Hermione, you look awesome", said Harry making her blush.  
  
"And you look amazing, with or without a dress", said Hermione coyly making Harry gasp at her boldness.  
  
"You are full of surprises, you know that?" whispered Harry.  
  
"Harry, I know you told me this already, but about what you said earlier, do you really mean it?" asked Hermione, little ashamed for doubting his words.  
  
Harry understood her insecurity. She was scared that she might loose him to another girl.  
  
"Mione, I love you and only you. How ever beautiful any other girl might be, cannot even come close to you. My heart is filled with you. Never think low of yourself. Not even a thousand Cho Chang's or any other girl would even come close to you. I consider myself lucky to be with you. The moment you leave me is the moment I die", said Harry making Hermione' s eyes give way to a downpour of tears.  
  
She simple hugged him and kissed him. "I love you and only you Harry Potter", said Hermione smiling.  
  
"And I love you Hermione Granger", responded Harry.  
  
They both continued kissing each other and in no time both Harry and Hermione's clothes were out on the floor.  
  
Harry continued kissing her and his hands roaming over her soft body, making Hermione moan his name. That excited him even more. Harry kissed her jaw and moved to her neck, intending to finish what he started earlier. Hermione was more than happy to accommodate. Harry slid down to her shoulders and kissed her breasts. Hermione shuddered.  
  
"Mione, is it ok?" asked Harry.  
  
"Never stop", said Hermione hugging him. Harry smiled and returned to her breasts, making her squeal in pleasure.  
  
Slowly he continued kissing her whole body, making her squirm with joy. Hermione pulled him up and caught his lips with vigor.  
  
Harry looked deep into her beautiful eyes and she simply smiled and nodded. Slowly Harry moved into her making her delighted. It was not at all painful and soon they both were caught up with so much pleasure, they couldn't really explain. They felt whole, being in each other's arms, so close. Slowly Harry moved and after a few minutes both fell back on to the bed, sweating.  
  
"Thank you Harry", smiled Hermione, snuggling into Harry.  
  
"Why, thank you Mione", said Harry hugging her closer.  
  
"Don't be surprised if I wake you up for another round", smirked Hermione making Harry gasp.  
  
"You are a wild one, aren't you?" asked laughing.  
  
"Why, if not for your passion, I wouldn't be so motivated", replied Hermione slyly.  
  
Harry grinned and kissed her lips.  
  
The rest of the night passed with Harry and Hermione continuing to explore each other and re-live the pleasure they felt earlier. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms, obviously exhausted.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, both Harry and Hermione woke up early and got ready to see Hermione's parents off. By the time they came down, her parents were setting their luggage in the living room, ready to leave.  
  
"Harry, good morning", greeted Mr. Granger.  
  
Harry smiled and returned the greeting.  
  
"Hermione, so you are master of the house now. Be responsible and careful", said Mr. Granger while Mrs. Granger smiled and hugged her daughter. Soon their cab to the airport arrived and they both bid goodbye to the teens and left on their trip.  
  
Harry and Hermione then waited for their friends to arrive. After a few minutes, Ron rolled from the fireplace, followed by Ginny and then by Draco. After a few more minutes Lavender arrived through the floo network.  
  
"Everyone, welcome to the Granger's residence and no comments Draco", announced Hermione.  
  
Draco who was about to say something looked surprised. "Hermione, I was about to compliment your parents taste. Is that something wrong?" asked Draco innocently.  
  
"Well, old instincts Draco. Sorry about that", apologized Hermione as Draco smiled back.  
  
"All right, let's have some breakfast", said Harry leading them to the dining room. All six sat around the table and had breakfast.  
  
"Nice food", said Ron gobbling up some muffins.  
  
"Ron, they are just muffins. You eat them everyday at home", scolded Ginny.  
  
"Gin, I cannot find the difference when I am hungry", said Ron in defense.  
  
"And when is it that you are not hungry Ron?" asked Draco smirking.  
  
"Hey, Ron is a growing boy. Let him be. Here, You eat this Ron", said Lavender covering for Ron and helping him with some more food.  
  
"Thanks Lav", Ron kissed her cheek.  
  
'This is going to be one interesting week', said Harry only letting Hermione hear him.  
  
Hermione giggled in response.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Things cannot be as action oriented as the Founder's Prophecy as there is no Voldermort. But wait, there is some action and some humor, soon. Keep your patience.... 


	2. Taste of the Muggle World

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and other characters are JKR's property and I can't help it.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a sequel to Harry Potter and the Founder's Prophecy. The story occurs after Harry graduates and leaves to Hermione's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Taste of the muggle world  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How did it go mate?" asked Ron expectantly  
  
Harry nodded and smiled while Hermione grinned.  
  
"Wow, wonderful. Congratulations", hugged Ron both of them.  
  
"Great news Herm", shrieked Lavender and Ginny hugging Hermione.  
  
"Congratulations Harry", said Draco shaking hands.  
  
Before he could shake Hermione's hand, Hermione pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Draco, Thank you for everything you did", said Hermione making Draco touched.  
  
"Guys, I should thank each one of you for helping me change. I don't know what I would be doing if not for Ginny, Harry and all of you", said Draco making everyone smile back at him.  
  
"All right everyone. I am giving a tour of the house. Care to join?" asked Hermione making everyone nod eagerly.  
  
Hermione led them back into their living room.  
  
"What is that box?" asked Draco innocently.  
  
"Oh, That's called a television. It can show you movies and other things", said Hermione turning the television on.  
  
Draco gasped out loud when some movie started playing. He stared wide-eyed at the screen. Hermione and Harry doubled with laughter when Draco hid behind Ginny for some explosions in the movie.  
  
"Draco. It's not real. It won' hurt you", said Hermione dragging him back to the couch.  
  
Ron and Ginny, though as surprised, were not scared as they heard about such devices from their dad. Lavender on the other hand, lived with her uncle, a muggle, thus getting as amused as Hermione from Draco's antics.  
  
"Is this a fellytone?" asked Ginny, carefully touching the cordless phone set on the wall.  
  
"Gin, it's called a telephone", corrected Hermione. Draco walked towards it and touched it as well.  
  
"What is this for?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well, that is used to talking to people, more sort of like our talking through fireplace minus the faces", explained Hermione. She then took her cell phone and showed them.  
  
"This is a miniature version of telephone. Now, let's talk with each other. Harry, grab the phone when I call it", said Hermione dialing her home number.  
  
Harry nodded and smiled. He was very much amused with the behavior of his friends. The phone rang making Draco jump. Ginny stared at the phone fearfully while Lavender laughed at them. Harry answered the phone.  
  
"Here Draco, talk to Hermione through this", said Harry giving the handset to Draco. He carefully placed it near his ear as Harry did.  
  
"Her....Hermione?" called Draco tentatively.  
  
"Hey Draco. It's me", laughed Hermione as if playing with a kid. Later Ron and Ginny took turns to talk. Harry had to ask Ron to control his voice on the phone as he shouted at the top of his lungs, as usual.  
  
With great effort Hermione dragged them upstairs to show her room. After showing around, they stepped into another room, which Hermione called as reading room. It was completely filled with books.  
  
"Wow, Hermione. No wonder you have become a bookworm", remarked Ron earning another stare from Hermione. Lavender punched on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Ouch, Lav! What did you do that for?" asked Ron rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Watch your mouth when you talk about my friend", warned Lavender, making Ron nod his head.  
  
"Hey Hermione, What is that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh, it's a computer Gin. Here let me start it", said Hermione switching it on.  
  
Ron and Ginny were also looking at a computer for the first time. Hermione showed them the advantages of using a computer, some games and the Internet.  
  
Everyone including Harry was amused at these machines. Harry was never allowed to use one back at Dursleys.  
  
"Wow, all these things were made by muggles without using any magic?" thought Draco, out loud.  
  
"Oh I forgot. I have another news for you. Draco has got a job with the ministry", announced Ginny making everyone cheer for Draco.  
  
"Thanks guys. Mr. Weasley was kind enough to give me a job. I am going to work in the Misuse of muggle artifacts department", said Draco making Hermione, Lavender and Harry burst into laughter.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ron, puzzled over their uncontrolled laughter.  
  
"Sorry Draco. We just found it to be ironic that the once 'muggle loather' is now working for misuse of muggle artifacts", said Harry trying to control his laughter.  
  
Draco smiled back. "I am still ashamed of that attitude Harry. But after learning about muggles and their lifestyles, I couldn't stop appreciate their hardworking nature and intelligence", said Draco.  
  
"Draco, You have nothing to be ashamed about. You just didn't know when you were young. We are all glad that you changed", said Hermione  
  
"Oh, Draco also released all the house-elves from the Malfoy manor, Hermione. He'd make a good member of S.P.E.W", said Ron smirking.  
  
Hermione disregarded the sarcasm in Ron's voice.  
  
"Really Draco", asked Hermione very surprised.  
  
"Yes Hermione, I have gifted two of them to Mrs. Weasley and the elves agreed to get a galleon per month as salary", said Draco proudly.  
  
"Thanks Draco", said Hermione.  
  
"Hey, you guys missed the most important news of the century", shouted Ron, annoyed of being left behind.  
  
"Stop it, will you", whispered Lavender blushing pink.  
  
"Lavender and I are engaged", announced Ron proudly, disregarding her pleading.  
  
"Really Lav, is it true?" asked Hermione making Lavender nod, blushing even more.  
  
"Congratulations to you mate. You did it", patted Harry making Ron look around proudly.  
  
"The Browns came over to our house for dinner and there, Ron asked Lavender's parents" explained Ginny.  
  
"This is so wonderful", squealed Hermione as Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Your house is awesome Hermione", remarked Ginny.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Let's go swimming", said Hermione making everyone nod.  
  
All six went into the backyard towards the swimming pool and started to play in the water. Hermione put her boom box on. After sometime they all went back into the house and changed. They watched the television for the rest of the day. Though Hermione didn't like spending time watching t.v, she did it just for the sake of the rest. Harry understood her and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Thank you for having all of us here", said Harry  
  
"Don't mention it Harry. They are my friends too", said Hermione kissing Harry softly. She sat in Harry's lap and started playing with his fingers.  
  
"What do we have for dinner?" asked Lavender. Hermione then realized that she didn't make any arrangements.  
  
"Let's order a pizza", said Hermione making Lavender grin.  
  
Draco, Ron and Ginny loved the pizza. Harry was very busy eating as he was very hungry.  
  
The next day, everyone enjoyed a morning swim in the pool followed by some card games and videos. But Ginny got bored with staying indoors.  
  
"What do we do today?" asked Ginny eating her lunch  
  
"I need to do some shopping. I didn't bring enough dresses", reasoned Lavender  
  
"All right, shopping be it", decided Hermione. She also wanted to do some shopping.  
  
"I don't need to buy anything. So why don't I cook some dinner for all of you", offered Harry.  
  
"I don't need to shop either Harry, may be I can help you", said Draco.  
  
"Well, if you two are staying back, I have no intentions of getting lost with these three here", shrugged Ron.  
  
"So, we three will go shopping and you three gentlemen, get the dinner ready for us", ordered Lavender smiling and after an hour the three girls drove out in the car.  
  
Harry then walked into the kitchen flanked by his friends. He took a look at the supplies and made some notes. He then turned towards Ron and Draco.  
  
"Ok, you two, go to the market and bring these items. Meanwhile, I will do some groundwork here", said Harry handing them the list.  
  
They both nodded and walked out of the place. Both Ron and Draco were new to shopping. They immediately ran to the nearest grocery store that is a few blocks away from Hermione's house. They had a big row over the money the shopkeeper is to return them. After much deliberation, they returned with the sacks, sweating along.  
  
"Harry, Here are the items. I had to stop Draco from using a levitation charm", explained Ron laughing.  
  
All three laughed and went back into the kitchen. Harry sorted all the items. He then looked back at them.  
  
"Ok now, Ron, chop these vegetables for me. Draco, stand next to the cupboard and hand me over each item as I ask for it", said Harry making Draco nod.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry set the temperature on the oven. He had to pull Draco away from putting his head into the oven to see what happens. He almost burnt his apron from the stove. Soon the kitchen sizzled and a nice aroma spread all over.  
  
* * *  
  
The three girls made their way into the mall, of course with some surprises for Ginny, as in with the escalator and the elevator.  
  
They did some good shopping and it was already dark. All three felt hungry.  
  
"Hope Harry knows some cooking. I am starving", said Lavender.  
  
"He did learn a lot of it with the Dursleys. I think we will enjoy it", said Hermione making Ginny nod.  
  
They walked into the parking lot to reach their car. However, there was a small mob in the dark corner, obviously drunk. They hooted as the three girls made their way.  
  
"Three cuties walking around. Seem to be lost. Need some help?" asked one with a disgusting smirk.  
  
The three didn't reply. Hermione looked around to see if anyone is present and was quite satisfied to find the rest of the parking cellar empty.  
  
"If I were you, I would silently walk away", she warned the mob shocking them with her boldness.  
  
"Well....well....Let's see three little girls and we four grown up men. I don't think so", laughed, who seemed to be the boss.  
  
The four men walked menacingly towards the girls. Two even drew their knives out. Hermione simply smiled and looked at both Lavender and Ginny.  
  
Lavender cursed one with her favorite tickling charm while Ginny and Hermione chose to inflict some pain to make them loose their weapons. The four thugs screamed from different spells and stared at the girls in terror. All three girls raised their hands and shouted "Stupefy" and the four lay on the ground unconscious. Hermione then waved her hand and muttered "Obliviate", erasing their memories of that little event. They got into the car and drove home laughing all the way.  
  
'Being a witch is good', transmitted Hermione to the rest and all three smiled at each other.  
  
* * *  
  
After a couple of hours Harry was done with honey-roasted ham, Chicken casseroles and garlic shrimp along with some green salad and mashed potatoes.  
  
"Wow Harry, You could easily replace Dobby", smirked Draco, patting him.  
  
"Where did you learn all of this Harry?" asked Ron, puzzled but satisfied.  
  
"Well, The Dursleys made me cook often and I picked up some recipes from my aunt", replied Harry.  
  
Harry draped the table with a white sheet and lit up three candles on the table. He then levitated the items onto the table and set up the wine glasses next to them.  
  
The three girls soon walked in laughing but stopped in their tracks smelling the luring aroma.  
  
"Wow, that smells so good. What was that Harry?" asked Hermione making Harry smile at her.  
  
"Well, it's about time. You three ready for dinner?" asked Harry making the girls nod dumbly.  
  
All six made their way to the table to find some sumptuous recipe waiting for them.  
  
Harry clapped and the lights grew dim and a soft music played in the background.  
  
"Wow, Harry you sure know to be a romantic", complimented Lavender making him blush.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is in this Harry?" asked Ginny eating some honey- roasted Ham.  
  
"Well, it's a secret of the chef", remarked Harry  
  
Draco and Ron were lost for words as they competed to swallow as much food as possible, Ron beating Draco hands down in the process.  
  
Lavender, Ginny and Hermione were so impressed with the dinner, soon all the dishes were emptied.  
  
"Wow, that's the best dinner I ever had", said Lavender sipping her wine.  
  
"Let's watch a movie", said Harry and switched the DVD player on.  
  
They watched "What a girl wants" and laughed along. Soon they all walked to their rooms for a good sleep. That night Hermione had a strange dream.  
  
....There was a strangely lit room in which there were many antics. Hermione was looking for something in particular. Suddenly she heard some voice. "Come to me....Come....to....me" repeated the voice and she found that the voice was coming out of a small box in the corner. Hermione frightened, walked tentatively towards the box and as she opened there was a bright flash and....  
  
Hermione woke up with a gasp. She looked around disoriented but sighed recollecting her senses to find a sleeping Lavender and Ginny next to her.  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco shared the other room, where Hermione managed to add two more mattresses.  
  
Hermione totally forgot about the dream in the morning. If only she remembered....  
  
* * *  
  
A week passed without any troubles, except for Hermione chasing Draco occasionally for some silly remark he would make on Harry.  
  
"Harry, Hermione. We are home", shouted the Grangers walking in hoping that their house all in one piece. As the kids knew about the arrival before hand, they cleaned the whole house a day before, much to the relief of Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Mom, Dad", ran Hermione and hugged them both.  
  
The Grangers immediately liked Draco, Lavender, Ginny and Ron. They were surprised but pleased that Draco is the son of a death eater who chose to stay on the light side.  
  
"Mrs. Granger, My parents invited you both to our house", said Ginny making Mr. And Mrs. Granger smile and nod. Mrs. Granger in particular, liked Ginny very much.  
  
"I hope you were responsible", said Mr. Granger looking at all the three boys making them blush and nod.  
  
"Um, Mr. Granger, Can I ask your permission to let Hermione visit our house, with me?" asked Harry crossing his fingers.  
  
"Why yes Harry. Why don't you two stay for a couple of days and you can take her to your place", suggested Mr. Granger making Hermione grin like a goof.  
  
Soon, all six were sad to be separated. But promised to make a reunion at the Burrow. Draco, Ron and Ginny left to the Burrow, Lavender to her house and Harry & Hermione threw some floo powder and yelled "Marauder's mansion" to tumble in front of a waiting Sirius and Arabella.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. From next chapter, there will be some action/adventure. 


	3. Where are We?

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and other characters are JKR's property and I can't help it.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Guess I dragged a bit. I was actually searching for some good plot and I guess I found it. Enjoy and don't hesitate to review.  
  
*************************  
  
Hollywoodgurl : I am glad you liked it. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
  
Muirnin : Thanks. It just sort of occurred to me. Glad you liked it.  
  
potter-man : Wouldn't want to make you'll mad. Here you go....  
  
Luna-Elentari : I am getting into some comedy, adventure and pure action. Thanks for waiting....  
  
sew2100 : Thanks for the review. Here is the update.  
  
Devil-Angel-sWEETY : Thanks for the review and of course, waiting..  
  
a fan : Thanks for the review....Here is the update.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Where are we?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, Hermione, How nice to see you both. We missed you", mocked Sirius and hugged both Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Sirius, I was only gone for a week", laughed Harry.  
  
"But Harry, you went to the Grangers directly from school", said Arabella hugging Harry.  
  
"True, Arabella, Sorry about that. Had to go..........you know", mumbled Harry  
  
"So, What happened?" asked Arabella, looking expectantly at both Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Well, Soon I can become Mrs. Hermione Potter", said Hermione blushing.  
  
"That's wonderful Hermione", hugged Arabella while Sirius whistled.  
  
"Aww, Young Harry has grown up and is ready for his shag partner", remarked Sirius making both Harry and Hermione blush pink.  
  
"Shut up Sirius", hissed Harry and all the four laughed at it.  
  
"I also heard from Mr. Weasley about Ron and Lavender", said Arabella making Harry and Hermione nod.  
  
"Maybe, Draco and Ginny are the only pair left still", said Arabella.  
  
"Hey Harry, now that you and Hermione are back, we need to work on our garden" said Sirius making Harry groan.  
  
"All right you three. Settle down and dinner will be ready in a moment", said Arabella making Harry sigh with relief.  
  
All four had fun, laughter and a wonderful dinner. Sirius couldn't believe that Harry cooked at Grangers.  
  
"Hermione is going to have a great time with Harry cooking", remarked Arabella and Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
"Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?" asked a puzzled Harry.  
  
"Just letting you know that I will not let you do all the hard work", said Hermione smiling.  
  
Harry squeezed her hand smiling.  
  
"Aww, how touching. I am getting misty", mocked Sirius making Harry through some bread at him.  
  
Soon to Arabella's horror all three started food fight, ignoring her protests. She sighed and drew her wand out.  
  
"Immobiliarus" shouted Arabella freezing Sirius and Hermione but Harry was sitting there smiling. She was surprised that Harry was not affected by that spell. But she immediately realized how powerful he is.  
  
"Had to do it. It was getting out of control", said Arabella smiling sheepishly. She then went ahead, warned them and released them from the binding.  
  
After dinner, Hermione helped Arabella clean up.  
  
"Hermione, Lily would be proud of you, you know?" said Arabella suddenly, surprising Hermione.  
  
She looked at Arabella puzzled at her remark.  
  
"I was very concerned about Harry. He had to endure a lot of difficulties during his childhood. Dumbledore prohibited me from revealing myself and taking care of him. I had to put up acts like I was just another neighbor to him. The he met you and Ron. From then on, I saw him to be very happy, even though his uncle and aunt had been mean to him. Then He discovered love. I was so glad it was you Hermione. I always knew you were special. In fact, you are very much like Lily. I mean you are smart, beautiful and compassionate. Probably, you only miss having her temper" said Arabella laughing.  
  
"Oh her temper. No one would be able to control her, well, except for James. I guess Harry got some of her temper", remarked Arabella. Then she looked at Hermione very seriously.  
  
"You are perfect for him Hermione. He is very lucky to have you as a life partner", continued Arabella. Hermione had to bite her lip to control the tears, tears of joy.  
  
Smiling Arabella hugged her and let her release the flood of happiness. After a few minutes Hermione composed herself and smiled at Arabella.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, Invite Draco, Lavender and all the Weasleys for your birthday. We shall celebrate it here", said Sirius, making Harry nod and smile.  
  
He was actually looking forward for his birthday. Unlike his earlier birthdays, he would be celebrating this one at his own home, with his own Godparents, who love him. He would have a blast. Harry couldn't wait longer.  
  
After having some dessert, Harry and Hermione bid goodnight to Sirius and Arabella and walked towards their bedrooms. Harry walked Hermione to her bedroom and after a nice sweet kiss, walked back to his room. Harry didn't want to leave her but again didn't want Sirius or Arabella to catch them together again.  
  
Harry closed his door and turned back. "pop" came a noise and Hermione apparated into Harry's bedroom.  
  
"Hermione, don't do that", said Harry, quite startled with her sudden appearance right in front of him.  
  
"Scared Potter", laughed Hermione.  
  
"Of Course not. I was only startled", pouted Harry.  
  
"Admit it Harry. You were scared", teased Hermione. Harry wanted to have some fun.  
  
"No way", denied Harry.  
  
"Liar, liar, your pants are on fire", sang Hermione making Harry laugh.  
  
"And you are going to get it for startling me", said Harry and jumped to launch a full fledged tickle war on Hermione.  
  
Hermione shrieked and ran around Harry's bed, but Harry quickly caught her. He lifted her and launched her on to his bed and tickled her further.  
  
"Harry....please....I give up", laughed Hermione, tears dropping out of her eyes out of sheer laughter.  
  
Harry stopped ticking and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Mione, I still can't believe that we are together. I mean, I know you get bored from this. But, I love you", said Harry lightly kissing her on lips.  
  
"And I love you more than ever Potter", said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, then I love you more than you do and more and more....." rambled Harry.  
  
Hermione laughed and hugged Harry. She lightly nuzzled his neck with her tongue. Harry couldn't control himself anymore. He kissed her hard on lips and started to tangle their tongues. Hermione hugged him harder and rubbed all against his body making him very aroused.  
  
"Oh Mione, Please....", moaned Harry, into Hermione's mouth.  
  
"Do I arouse you Potter?" asked Hermione smirking.  
  
"Why, yes dear. You do. In fact, I get aroused by your mere touch", replied Harry as naughtily.  
  
"Then you are in for it Potter", smiled Hermione wickedly and started running her fingers under his jumper. Harry's body tingled under her soft touch. He kissed all over her face and looked into her eyes. Hermione's face was practically glowing. After locking their gaze, Harry briefly kissed her swollen lips and descended down her neck. He suckled at the crook of her neck making Hermione shiver with pleasure. Surprised at her responsiveness, Harry descended down to her collarbone.  
  
"....Come to me....come....to....me....I am....waiting....for.....you...."  
  
Suddenly Harry felt Hermione freeze, as if she didn't want to respond to him.  
  
"What happened Hermione?" asked Harry trying to comprehend.  
  
"Harry, did you hear that?" asked Hermione, literally frozen with fear.  
  
"Hear what?" asked Harry further puzzled.  
  
"You mean, you don't hear anything....anyone calling?" asked Hermione, pale in her face.  
  
Harry shook his head and tried to listen intently. He couldn't hear anything except their breathing.  
  
"Harry, I had this dream when we were at our house. Something was calling me to come to it and when I went to it, I woke up. I disregarded it as a freak dream. But I could hear the same voice now", said Hermione shaking with fear.  
  
"Hermione. Don't worry. I am here for you. Who do you think the voice belongs to?" asked Harry hugging her.  
  
Hermione held him very tight, as if she didn't want even the air to pass between them.  
  
"I don't know. It sure doesn't belong to any snake or any parselmouth...." reminding Harry about his ability to hear them. She then thought for some time silently.  
  
"Oh....Now I remember the dream completely", squeaked Hermione. Harry looked at her confused.  
  
"In my dream, you and I were searching for something in a room, filled with antics. Then there is this box at the corner from which a voice was calling me. As I opened the box, a bright light blinded me and I woke up", said Hermione remembering the dream vividly.  
  
Harry sat there silently. He didn't know what to do. It certainly doesn't have anything to Voldermort, as his scar would have signaled him. He also didn't want to disturb anyone so late for nothing.  
  
Hermione stood up stiffed.  
  
"Harry, I can hear the voice again. It's asking me to come to it", said Hermione, a little afraid about it.  
  
"Hermione. What do you want to do?" asked Harry, holding her hand and squeezing it reassuring her.  
  
"Let us find out Harry", said Hermione trying to listen to the voice.  
  
"Are you sure about it?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded, very determined about it.  
  
She slowly walked out of the room, trying not to loose the voice. Harry followed her, not really knowing what to do.  
  
"....Come....to....me...." the voice grew distinct as they walked towards the dungeon. That was some place Harry never explored in the mansion. He remembered Sirius telling him that the 'dungeon' is nothing but a basement with many antics, apparently collected by the earlier owner.  
  
Hermione descended down the stairs towards the darker part of the cellar, Harry flowing closely after her. The climate was a little creepy. Hermione perked up, apparently the voice had grown stronger. Harry put his hand up and murmured, "Lumos" making the whole area light up. They looked all around to find several antics around, several worthless, some very old. However, Hermione's gaze fixed upon the corner, where a golden box stayed closed. Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione slowly walked towards the box, Harry holding her hand tightly. The air grew thick with tension. Hermione suddenly turned towards Harry and kissed him deep, as if something might happen to her. Harry kissed her back reassuringly. She then turned back and slowly touched the lid and opened the box.  
  
....3....2....1  
  
Suddenly a brilliant light lit up. Harry and Hermione involuntarily closed their eyes. They felt the ground shake beneath them and the air blow fiercely around them. It took approximately a minute for them to reopen their eyes. They didn't understand anything. There was this big lake. Hermione looked around, trying to find their location. Upon looking at the big castle ahead of her, she realized that they were standing near the Lake at Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry. We are at Hogwarts", said Hermione very surprised.  
  
Harry nodded and looked around. The giant squid was playing in the water and Hogsmeade looked like a glittering star cluster from the lights. Harry then looked towards Hogwarts. In a distance there was Hagrid's hut. Something about it didn't seem right to Harry. He took Hermione's arm in his hand and started walking towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry, why are we going to the school now? Let's just apparate back", suggested Hermione. Harry looked at her and nodded. They both concentrated on apparating to Marauder's manor. They couldn't. Harry looked surprised at Hermione who was as much nonplussed.  
  
"Why can't we apparate Harry?" asked Hermione, now a little concerned.  
  
"I don't know Hermione. We can ask Dumbledore about that", said Harry thinking.  
  
"....or maybe, we can go to Hagrid's hut and floo from there to the mansion", said Harry.  
  
"Is Hagrid's hut connected to the floo network?" asked Hermione doubtfully.  
  
"Let's just ask him. If not, let's not bother anyone in the castle. Let's just rest in his hut and talk to Dumbledore first thing in the morning", said Harry walking towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
Harry and Hermione reached Hagrid's hut in a few minutes. Harry politely knocked at his door. There was no answer. Puzzled, he knocked harder, still not evoking an answer. Hermione got impatient and murmured, "alohamora", making the door unlock. Both walked in to find a drunken Hagrid sleeping peacefully on his bed. Harry looked around and was surprised to find that Fang was absent.  
  
'That's odd. Fang never leaves Hagrid', thought relaying to Hermione as well.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. Harry didn't find something right. He observed carefully around. Everything seemed normal. Well, some of the things seemed out of place, but then this is Hagrid we are looking at.  
  
Harry then looked at Hagrid carefully. Suddenly he gasped. Hermione was startled.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione concerned.  
  
"Hermione, we just didn't travel to Hogwarts....We traveled to Hogwarts in the past", said Harry making Hermione confused.  
  
It took some time for Hermione to understand what Harry was saying.  
  
"How do you know Harry?" asked finally gaining some control over her senses.  
  
"This is not the Hagrid we know Hermione, this Hagrid is at least 30 years younger", said Harry, unable to believe himself. Hermione then observed Hagrid. He indeed looked much younger.  
  
It was Hermione's turn to gasp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Guess you all liked it. Some of my reviewers actually asked for this plot line. I thank them for their idea. The problem was that there are many stories where Harry and Hermione travel into past. I am trying my best to sound different and if possible, original. I can't help if it sounds familiar.... 


	4. Meet my Parents

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and other characters are JKR's property and I can't help it.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the delay. I was caught up with another new idea.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
daniel-radcliffe-is-mine : Thanks for the review. Here's the next chappie.  
  
karenkate-kitty : Thanks. I am glad that you liked it.  
  
Sarah May : True. Thought it was more fun and I spiced it up with action, that is yet to come.  
  
sew2100 : Thanks.  
  
Hollywoodgurl : Yes, it is a word. (*sniggers*) Thanks for the review. Here you go again.  
  
Devil-Angel-sWEETY : I am probably following all your directions. Glad that we thought the same. Didn't want to make you mad!!!  
  
Yimi & J : There is more to come. Why do you think I made the story rated R?  
  
potter-man : I am glad you like the story.  
  
herny : Wait up dude. We are still in chapter 4. The longer the waiting, the sweeter the going.  
  
solar : Thanks for the review.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Meet my Parents  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry....What do we do now?" asked Hermione, confused, startled and a wee bit afraid.  
  
"Hermione, don't worry. Let's talk to Dumbledore in the morning and explain him. He might be able to arrange our trip back and don't you worry about it", said Harry reassuring her.  
  
"After all you are a powerful witch", smirked Harry making Hermione smile back.  
  
"No wonder we couldn't apparate back...." said Hermione and paused as they walked out of the hut.  
  
Harry stopped and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Harry, does that mean we are going to see your parents?" asked Hermione grinning.  
  
"Maybe. It's hard to guess Hagrid's age, although he looks young. Hope my parents are still in the school", said Harry looking at the sky.  
  
"Even if they are not, we will find them", said Hermione holding him close.  
  
"Let's just get some rest and go to school in the morning", said Harry leading Hermione to the forbidden forest. Hermione wondered about why Harry is leading her into the forest. Soon her questions were answered when Harry changed into a magnificent Griffin.  
  
'Just like old times', thought Harry to Hermione.  
  
Hermione grinned wide and changed into a beautiful lioness. She lunged onto Harry as he nudged her playfully and soon the forest has become their playground. They chased each other around for sometime before resting under a tree. Hermione nuzzled at Harry as they lay down in their animagi form under a tree. It was a weird but a sweet moment when Harry in his Animagus form, put his hand around Hermione as they snuggled into each other, falling asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
'Hermione, wake up', said Harry telepathically making Hermione wake up and look around confused.  
  
"Everything is fine. Come on, let's go to Dumbledore", said Harry helping her up.  
  
"Can't we apparate into Dumbledore's office?" asked Hermione yawning.  
  
"Yes we can. But I don't want to startle anyone and curse us", said Harry smiling.  
  
Both walked towards the school to find that nothing was different from their time. After some guesswork of the password at the gargoyle, both Harry and Hermione walked into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore, who was sitting in his office chair, stared at the two for a few seconds. Before Harry could speak Dumbledore started.  
  
"Ahh, finally, you both are here", smiled Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, How come you know us?" asked a puzzled Hermione.  
  
"I really don't know you. But I know that you both would be coming to this time from future", smiled Dumbledore.  
  
"How?" asked Harry  
  
"Let's just say that there are more prophecies other than end of dark times", said Dumbledore again.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other. So, Dumbledore knows that they have destroyed Voldermort, in future that is. But, that means Voldermort is still alive now. Harry looked tad bit worried at Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, what happened to us? What was that thing that sent us here?" asked Harry quickly.  
  
"Harry, You both are sent to past for a reason, a special purpose, which I cannot reveal to you now. You will have to figure it out yourself. The thing that spoke to Ms. Granger is the subconscious plea for help from people who will be in danger here in this time. I understand that it is your responsibility to save them, in order to save yourself in the future. Please be careful as danger lurks waiting just for you", said Dumbledore giving creeps to Hermione.  
  
Defeating Voldermort actually made her think that everything is over and she hoped they would have a normal life. But here, they are pushed into past and are expected to fight evil once again. Hermione sighed. Harry held her hand and pressed it softly to remind her about their love. Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"I will announce to the school that you two are transfer students starting your sixth year at Hogwarts. You will need to spend time here, not that you have to learn anything. Have a good time, till I arrange for your trip back and Harry, your last name shall be Perkins", said Dumbledore with twinkle in his eyes, looking over his half-moon glasses. Harry and Hermione simply nodded.  
  
He then led them to the Great hall where students started to trickle. Harry and Hermione instinctively walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat at one corner.  
  
"Harry....look, your parents", exclaimed Hermione nudging Harry.  
  
Harry quickly looked over to find a bickering Lily and visibly irritated James walk in along with Sirius, Remus and Peter behind them. Harry's eyes were filled with tears, threatening to fall any moment. Hermione pressed his hand, making him control himself. All five gave Harry and Hermione a puzzled look and sat at the table. Harry felt like walking over and punching Peter Pettigrew on the face. Hermione sensing his emotions held his hand and squeezed it making him relax.  
  
'What am I going to do without you', messaged Harry, looking into her eyes.  
  
'Like I will ever give you a chance', smirked Hermione mentally.  
  
Soon, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat making the whole school go silent.  
  
"We have two new transfer students from Roseville, America to start their sixth year at Hogwarts. As per our tradition, let's sort them into their respective houses", announced Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione walked towards the high table, where McGonagall held the sorting hat for them.  
  
'You go first', said Harry making Hermione move forward. McGonagall placed the hat on Hermione's head.  
  
"I am not going to waste my time thinking about sorting you", said the hat.  
  
"Good morning to you too. So where do I go?" asked Hermione playfully.  
  
"You only match one house and that is....GRYFFINDOR", yelled the hat, making Gryffindor part louder.  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry and walked towards the table and finding an empty sat next to Lily, which she took gladly.  
  
"Hello, I am Lily Evans", introduced Lily.  
  
"I am Hermione Granger", shook her hands. 'Your future daughter-in-law' said Hermione mentally making Harry terrify for a second.  
  
"Is that your friend?" asked Lily.  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled "Best friend". Lily looked at her understandingly and smiled back.  
  
'Gosh, Harry. You eyes are exactly like your mom's', said Hermione frustrating Harry.  
  
'Shut up will you Hermione', groaned Harry making Hermione laugh mentally.  
  
Harry meanwhile walked towards the hat and sat under it.  
  
"Hmmm, I know you. You are that troublesome kid from future. But it is a secret, isn't it? I will play along. Where to place you? I know....you would do great in Slytherin", spoke the hat to Harry.  
  
'If you want live for another year of successful sorting, place me in Gryffindor', warned Harry coolly.  
  
The hat didn't say anything. After a few seconds it shouted "GRYFFINDOR" making everyone clap.  
  
Harry smugly waked towards the table and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hi, I am Harry Po....err....Perkins", shaking hands with Lily who stared at Harry. Then he turned towards James. He proceeded to shake hands with James and Sirius and introduced Hermione to them.  
  
"Hi there. Name's Black, Sirius Black", said Sirius with a let's-go-snog voice at Hermione. Hermione stifled laughter and shook hands with him.  
  
"You might have heard about my charms, but trust me, I never found someone as beautiful as you", continued Sirius.  
  
"Actually, I never heard of you. But Harry here has a godfather by the name Padfoot who looks similar to you and is....let's just say, more charming", said Hermione making Harry choke into his pumpkin juice. Sirius looked mortified, for different reasons. Remus and James looked at each other surprised.  
  
"Funny, I know someone by the same name, but hey, there might be people with same name", said Remus nudging James who was staring at both Harry and Hermione.  
  
'Hermione, what the hell are you doing?' asked Harry telepathically.  
  
'Oh come on Harry. Let's have some fun. I mean, it is not every day you meet your parents and besides the look on Sirius's face is so worth it', giggled Hermione mentally.  
  
'And I thought you would be the one controlling me', laughed Harry.  
  
'Well, What can I say about the effects you have on me', sighed Hermione dreamily, enjoying the argument.  
  
Before Harry could say something, James interrupted him.  
  
"What?...." asked Harry, missing the question.  
  
"I said....do we know each other from before. You look very much like....like me", asked James.  
  
"True, you seem to look like James but have Lily's eyes", remarked Remus, being very observant.  
  
Lily too stared at Harry nodding for the same statement.  
  
"Well....I got my eyes from my mom and my hair from my dad. Need I say that green eyes and raven hair aren't that uncommon", said Harry rather uncomfortably.  
  
'Good one Harry! Remember, No one should know that we are from future', reminded Hermione.  
  
"How come you two speak British?" asked Lily.  
  
"We are British. Our parents settled in U.S a few years ago", said Harry for which Hermione nodded.  
  
All nodded before starting to talk about other topics. Sirius only spoke with Harry through the rest of the conversation. It's as if he was a bit scared to talk to Hermione.  
  
"So Harry. Do you play Quidditch?" asked James  
  
"Why yes, I am seeker for our house", quickly remarked Harry before Hermione can stop him. Though she loved his talent, she was scared about him getting injured.  
  
"Wonderful, we are indeed looking for a seeker as Robert tiffins, our seeker, left Hogwarts", said James smiling.  
  
"The tryouts are next week. You should give it a shot", continued James.  
  
Lily then started speaking with Hermione.  
  
"So, tell me more about yourself", asked Lily.  
  
"Let's see. I love the book Hogwarts: A History, though I am from another school. I was first in my school for the past five years. I love to read and the library is my favorite place. I like Arithmancy, hate Divination and I am a muggle born", said Hermione. Lily was just staring at her in awe.  
  
"Hermione....You just spoke about me", said an amused Lily, trying to control her happiness. She was happy because everyone made fun of her for her book-wormish nature, well, except for James.  
  
"Oh....no. Another Lily to live with", sighed Arabella, closed the book she is reading and joined their conversation. Sirius laughed at the comment but shut up from the glares he received from both Hermione and Lily.  
  
"Hi....I am...." An eager Hermione cut her short.  
  
"Arabella Figg....I know. I am Hermione Granger" shook her extended hand, but immediately realized her mistake.  
  
'Oops', she sighed to Harry.  
  
"How do you know my name?" asked a surprised Arabella  
  
"Well....you see...." Hermione tried to reason but Harry came to his rescue.  
  
"Very smart Hermione. You read her name on her book and showing off, huh?" smirked Harry.  
  
"Oh", smiled Arabella, looking at her book and lightly hitting the back of her own head.  
  
'Thanks Harry', said Hermione.  
  
'Anytime dear', replied Harry.  
  
"Mr. Perkins and Ms. Granger. Here are your class schedules", said McGonagall handing out two parchments to both of them.  
  
Lily looked into Hermione's schedule.  
  
"Wonderful. We both have the same classes", squealed Lily with happiness. Harry smiled inwardly at his parents. It's so nice to be with them, he thought.  
  
They walked to their first class of their morning, Transfiguration. McGonagall took roll call and started with that day's class.  
  
"Who can tell me about Translusation?" asked McGonagall.  
  
Immediately both Hermione and Lily's hands shot up.  
  
'My girlfriend competing with my mom. Very interesting', laughed Harry inwardly.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger", nodded McGonagall, disappointing Lily.  
  
"Translusation is the process of converting living creatures to inanimate objects and yet retain their senses", said Hermione proudly.  
  
"Excellent Ms. Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor", smiled McGonagall. Lily simply patted Hermione.  
  
The lesson continued with Lily and Hermione competing for answering questions and thus earning almost 80 points for Gryffindor in Transfiguration alone.  
  
"Two bookworms can make a lot of difference", announced Sirius getting a punch on the shoulder from Lily.  
  
"James, look, your girlfriend is getting out of bounds", whined Sirius.  
  
"You deserve it Sirius. Besides, my girlfriend is not just a bookworm, she is a beautiful bookworm", smirked James and kissed Lily.  
  
'Meet my Parents, Hermione', sighed Harry trying to look elsewhere, out of shyness and Hermione giggled at him.  
  
Soon their classes were very enjoyable with Sirius and James making fun of Snape, a slimy Slytherin, according to them. After lunch they made their way to the DADA class.  
  
Professor Wilbur, an old Auror, retired a few years ago, taught the DADA class.  
  
"Class, today we shall look at the Patronus charm. Who can tell me what it is and how it looks like?" asked and the whole class looked at excited Hermione and Lily. They shook their heads as the two shot their hands up into the air, as if they wanted to touch the roof.  
  
"Ms. Evans", nodded the professor making Hermione disappointed.  
  
"The Patronus charm is primarily used to drive away Dementors. The incantation is Expecto Patronum", finished Lily proudly.  
  
"Excellent Ms. Evans. 10 points to Gryffindor", remarked the Professor.  
  
"Ms. Granger. Do you want to add anything to it?" asked the professor.  
  
"Yes Professor. In order to cast the spell, the caster must remember a happy memory", said Hermione making Lily groan for not remembering that detail.  
  
"And the charm when cast, takes shape of a distinct animal that is special to the caster", finished Hermione making the professor give another 10 points.  
  
"Anything else Ms. Granger?" asked Mr. Wilbur.  
  
"Yes Professor. We also have a wizard in the class who can cast the charm" finished Hermione making the class go into a murmur. She then looked at Harry.  
  
"What? Who Ms. Granger" asked a puzzled Professor.  
  
'Not again Hermione' groaned Harry to her mental prodding and stood up. He absolutely hated showing off. But Hermione was having too much fun.  
  
"Mr. Perkins ey? Let's see then", remarked the professor.  
  
Harry reluctantly took his wand out and murmured "Expecto Patronum", making a huge stag jump out of his wand and run around before disappearing into the wall. Wilbur was speechless.  
  
"When....did you learn this charm, Mr. Perkins?" asked the professor, totally impressed.  
  
Before he could say something, Hermione jutted in.  
  
"He mastered this charm in his third year Professor", said Hermione apparently proud of Harry.  
  
"No way...." mused a shocked professor. But he recovered soon and gave 25 points to Gryffindor. Lily, James, Sirius and the rest of the class looked at Harry with awe.  
  
'Hermione. You don't have to put a show like that', said Harry.  
  
'Harry, why do you feel like that? It's fun and see how scared Sirius is now', giggled Hermione making Harry laugh with her, mentally of course.  
  
"Harry, it's wonderful. You truly are a powerful wizard", patted James making Harry blush.  
  
"I am glad Harry is a Gryffindor", smiled Sirius, rather tentatively.  
  
"How did you learn it at such an young age?" asked Remus making Harry look strangely at him.  
  
'Well, you taught me that', he stated mentally and Hermione smiled.  
  
"I don't know. Guess, I had a great professor to teach me", remarked Harry making Remus nod.  
  
* * *  
  
After the classes all the Gryffindors sat in their common room. Harry shared with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter while Hermione with Lily, Arabella and Laura. Lily and Hermione became good friends very fast as they have same interests.  
  
"Hermione, do you like Harry?" asked Lily.  
  
Hermione looked at Lily and smiled.  
  
"Oh, so you like him", smirked Arabella.  
  
"I just don't like him Arabella, I love him", said Hermione making Arabella whistle. "Harry had been my friend from first year. He was always there for me, whenever I needed him and I did the same for him. I feel so special and complete when I am with him", said Hermione making Lily and Arabella grin.  
  
"Wow, sounds like another James and Lily to me", remarked Arabella making Hermione giggle.  
  
"I only wish Harry is not a prankster or troublemaker like James", said Lily.  
  
'You have no idea', thought Hermione.  
  
"Well, actually he is a prankster and trust me trouble always finds him", said Hermione making Lily laugh.  
  
The girls slowly slipped into slumber, talking about each other.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, wake up", shook James making Harry groan and wake up.  
  
"Wake up mate. Time for the Marauder's to rule" smiled James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Next chapter will have some fun and some action!!! 


	5. Life is Good

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and other characters are JKR's property and I can't help it.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Devil-Angel-sWEETY : I guess I took some of your suggestions into consideration. If I didn't live up to your ideas, guess it is only to keep up with my plans in the next chapter...Love to hear more!!!  
  
sew2100 : Thanks for the feedback.  
  
solar : Glad you liked it. Enjoy the rest.  
  
Muirnin : Hope you like this one too. More lily & Hermione to come.  
  
Usagi Tsukino : Here you go  
  
Jordan : Here you go. I must make sure I sound like Harry & Hermione from Founder's prophecy with lots of powers.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Life is Good  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, wake up", shook James making Harry groan and wake up.  
  
"Wake up mate. Time for the Marauder's to rule" smiled James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, a bit groggy for waking up in the middle of the sleep.  
  
"Come on. We are going to play pranks on Slytherins", chuckled Sirius.  
  
Harry smiled wide. He knew he would be witnessing some of the pranks played on Snape. He wanted to wake Hermione up but decided against it. He quickly put on his jumper and his robes. He followed the Marauders, tip-toeing outside the common room. Remus opened the Marauder's map out. He then tapped the map and whispered the incantation.  
  
"Coast is clear", he whispered to James. James nodded and led them towards third floor corridor and to the room which had Fluffy in Harry's first year.  
  
"Alright, We all liked you and wish you to be a part of our Marauder's gang", smiled James. Harry was very happy. He simply smiled and nodded back.  
  
"Wonderful, you need to get the dark mark and tackle a troll with bare hands to get inducted", smirked Sirius making Harry go pale.  
  
"Don't mind him. He gets a little hyper when we go picking on Slytherins", apologized James, glaring at Sirius. Sirius nodded and calmed down.  
  
"You see. We are all Animagi, one way or the other. We also wish you to join us in becoming one", said James.  
  
"But James. I am already an Animagus", said Harry surprising everyone.  
  
"I am infact a Golden Griffin....unregistered", continued Harry.  
  
"Really?" gasped a shocked pack of four.  
  
Harry nodded and turned into the magnificent Griffin immediately, shocking all the four. He then turned back to Harry quickly.  
  
"That was awesome. You know, I don't remember anyone being a magical animagus", mused James recovering from his shock. Sirius and Remus dumbly nodded. Peter was too shocked to say anything.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Harry making Sirius beam the widest grin possible.  
  
"Let's start the show", said James as the others followed them. They silently walked along the corridors, Remus occasionally making sure that no one is around in the vicinity. They approached the Slytherin common room.  
  
"pureblood", whispered James, making the doors open up. They slid into the common room quietly.  
  
Sirius was sniggering all along, probably thinking about the things they were going to do to the Slytherins. Harry looked at him strangely.  
  
"Let's do it", whispered James. Sirius walked into the sixth year Slytherin dorm and whispered "Somnio induviae" and ran out giggling softly, like a child.  
  
James motioned not to make any sounds and started swirling his wand around, making silent incantations. A thick mist started developing around and settled around the height of five feet. All Marauders looked at each other satisfied and walked out of the common room and shut it behind.  
  
"What did we do down there?" asked Harry as they ran out of the dungeon.  
  
"We charmed to make them look and feel naked, even if they are dressed, from tomorrow morning and James here made sure they also feel bald as they pass through the mist and see the same happen to each other Slytherins", said Sirius.  
  
"Well, won't the teacher's say anything?" asked Harry, trying to judge the call.  
  
"No, only Slytherins will see and feel all these", replied Remus catching up with James and a madly laughing Sirius.  
  
Harry nodded and smiled.  
  
'The Marauders are smart. No wonder they ruled during their time', thought Harry.  
  
"Wait", warned Remus suddenly, making the rest stop dead on their tracks.  
  
"Wilbur is coming this way", he hissed making all the rest shiver with fright. They didn't know why the professor would be roaming around the corridors at this hour, but there is no time to think and unfortunately, no class room around to hide. Harry noticed them panicking.  
  
"It's Ok. Just don't make any noise. I will make sure we are not in trouble", said Harry. Before anyone could talk, he summoned the air guardian and it lifted all the five high into the air, almost touching the ceiling and held them there. In seconds, they found Wilbur walk past them, seriously searching for something, maybe them. He looked around and walked away. After a few minutes, Harry landed them down.  
  
"Thanks Harry, you saved the day....err....night", said Sirius, imagining the punishment they would have got.  
  
"Harry, How did you do it?" asked James, who is completely surprised.  
  
"Err....I did learn some elemental magic last year", said Harry making everyone gasp.  
  
"Wow....Harry. I mean, you mastered elements at such a young age?", said Remus rather rhetorically.  
  
"Good for us. I mean, we could have set Slytherin house on fire", said Sirius laughing.  
  
All five ran back to the Gryffindor common room and went to bed, imagining the next day and Slytherin show.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and walked into the common room, to find Lily and Hermione sitting on the couch and talking with each other animatedly.  
  
'They sure did hit off' thought Harry.  
  
"Hello Lily, Hi Hermione", wished Harry and sat next to Hermione, putting a hand around her.  
  
"You didn't sleep properly in the night, did you?" asked Hermione frowning at Harry. Harry sighed. He couldn't hide anything from Hermione. He simply nodded like a kid admitting his mistake. Hermione started lecturing immediately.  
  
"My gosh, she is just like you Lil", mused Arabella, who just arrived. Lily frowned at the remark, but couldn't argue with Arabella as she was right.  
  
'Hermione, would you stop lecturing me in front of my mother?' asked an exasperated Harry mentally.  
  
'Sorry about that Harry. You know I didn't mean it. I was only concerned about you', replied Hermione.  
  
'Don't worry about it. It's just that I am finding it hard to act in front of my parents as if I didn't know them from before. I am sorry for yelling at you', said Harry and kissed her mentally. Hermione smiled back dreamily.  
  
"Hello, If you both care to stop that staring contest, we shall go for breakfast", interrupted Arabella. Harry and Hermione nodded and walked with the rest of the gang who just joined them.  
  
As soon as they reached the Great hall, they found the most hilarious scene. The Slytherins were running around, trying to hide themselves behind chairs, tables and curtains. Some ran back all the way to their common room, while others hid themselves wherever they can. Most of them were feeling their heads, trick of James coming into play. On the contrary, they looked perfectly normal to everyone else, including the teachers. Sirius, James, Harry, Remus and Peter doubled with laughter while Lily, Hermione and Arabella looked in shock. Lily soon realized that it could be the doing of the Marauders. She glared at James and Sirius.  
  
"What? We didn't do anything?" shrugged James, rather scared of Lily's wrath. Lily had infact warned all the Marauder's not to pull any pranks.  
  
She simply walked past James and put a hand on Sirius's shoulder, who was oblivious to happenings between James and Lily.  
  
"Siri, What a wonderful prank. I wonder who is that smart guy who pulled this", remarked Lily, sweetness dripping in her words. Sirius failed to notice the act Lily put up and a pleading James, trying to warn Sirius.  
  
"Who else but us Lily. It was all my idea you know", said Sirius bragging about himself.  
  
"So, It would be appropriate if I just give you a detention and not others", smirked Lily, proud of catching the culprits.  
  
"What? You can't", shouted Sirius.  
  
"Yes, I can. First, James, You, Harry, Remus and Peter follow me", said Lily, very upset about their behavior. They walked to the Gryffindor common room, very silently.  
  
As soon as they reached the common room, James began pleading Lily.  
  
"How many times must I tell you James. We are a prefects and you don't act like one. You should set an example to the younger ones and here you are, running around playing pranks on others. And now, you even included Harry in it", yelled Lily.  
  
No one dared to talk back as they all know how much temper Lily can build up. Hermione walked towards Lily and touched her shoulder. As if water was poured on fire, Lily calmed down immediately. But she was determined to warn the boys.  
  
"From now on, we will all be following you. We will not let you do any pranks, you understand?", warned Lily. Everyone, especially James and Sirius nodded.  
  
"I am going to spy on you James, Hermione on Harry, Arabella on Sirius, Laura on Remus. Peter is such a nice guy who wouldn't do any of these silly pranks without your initiation", said Lily making James and Sirius glare at Peter.  
  
"I am really disappointed with you James", said Lily angrily looking at him.  
  
"Lil, It's not like I am causing pain to the innocent. Those Slytherins cause trouble to our young Gryffindors", sighed James trying to explain her. But she wouldn't listen.  
  
"Would you put up if someone did the same to you in return?" asked Lily glaring at him.  
  
Normally James would have swooned and given a kiss to soothe Lily when arguing and Lily would have melted in his arms. But this irked him a bit.  
  
"Who would dare?" said James looking challenging.  
  
"Alright, We shall see about it. As for now, I give you all a detention", paused Lily.  
  
"I will speak with McGonagall on this matter", finished Lily. All the five shook their heads and walked from there.  
  
'Harry, What happened?' asked Hermione mentally.  
  
'Oh, Sirius, Remus and Dad pulled pranks of making Slytherins feel like their clothes disappear today and their hair lost. It was hilarious' laughed Harry mentally.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me?' asked Hermione, with a slight hint of frustration.  
  
Harry didn't reply.  
  
'We need to talk. Meet me at the lake in half-an-hour', ordered Hermione while Harry silently nodded.  
  
As soon as the boys left, Lily turned towards the girls.  
  
"Team meeting", declared Lily.  
  
'Team meeting?' wondered Hermione.  
  
Lily led them towards the prefects bathroom and then through another corridor into an old, unused classroom. She closed the doors and turned towards the girls.  
  
"Hermione, I am sorry, I didn't tell you. McGonagall asked me to make sure that Gryffindors do not pull pranks on Slytherins. Now, we girls took it upon ourselves to stop the Marauders from doing such things. Most of the times they get away with the pranks. But I think they are going too far. I really need your help to keep an eye on Harry", said Lily.  
  
Hermione nodded and excused herself.  
  
"I don't think Hermione would like it Lil. I mean, she is really in love with Harry and he also seems to be in love with her", said Arabella. Lily merely nodded.  
  
'Hermione, Where are you?' asked Harry mentally, obviously waiting for her.  
  
'Oh Harry, I will be there in just a sec', said Hermione and after making sure that no one is around apparated directly to the lake.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Harry.  
  
"Lily organized a meeting. Apparently, as per McGonagall's request she is trying to control the Marauders from getting into trouble. She wanted me to keep an eye on you", said Hermione sighing.  
  
"Hermione, you could keep both your eyes on me if you want to", smirked Harry lightly kissing her lips.  
  
"What do we do now Harry? How are we going to get back?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry looked at her for a few seconds.  
  
"I like it here Hermione, I mean with my parents. I know this is not going to be permanent. But, Life is good with them around, even if they are of my age, you know", said Harry.  
  
"That is what I am afraid of Harry. You must not do anything that changes the future. If there is anything we might have learnt with a time-turner, that is it. I know how much you miss your parents, but you cannot change the future in any way to bring them back Harry", suggested Hermione with pleading eyes.  
  
Harry simply nodded and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hermione. I am glad you are here with me to bring some sanity to the events. I don't know what I would do without you", smiled Harry making Hermione blush.  
  
Slowly, they walked back hand in hand, not aware of two dark eyes watching them from the forbidden forest.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn, I never thought Lily would do this to us", sighed Sirius scrubbing stairs. Each one got a different detention, courtesy McGonagall. James was scrubbing pans in infirmary, while Remus was cleaning Potions class room. Peter helped Hagrid while Harry was serving detention with Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, I have some information for you, about the reason you traveled into past", said Dumbledore making Harry look up at him. He was sorting some parchments for Dumbledore that night.  
  
"After reading some of the predictions made by the Founders, I understood that you will need to save someone close to you from harm. I do not know who or what sort of harm, but the result of your effort will influence your future very much", said Dumbledore peering over his half moon glasses.  
  
Harry nodded trying to think who might be in danger. He really wished Lavender was around.  
  
* * *  
  
**PRESENT**  
  
"Sirius, How could it be possible?" asked a frustrated Ron.  
  
Sirius sighed audibly.  
  
"I don't know Ron. Me and Arabella went to say goodnight to Harry and Hermione and we didn't find them in their rooms. Both of their rooms were open and the door that led to the cellar was wide open. We never really cared to explore that place as it was filled with some antiques lying there from ages. Nothing seemed suspicious except for a box that lay open, with nothing in it", said Sirius looking pale at Arabella.  
  
Arabella hugged Sirius tight. She loved Harry very much. He was like her own son. She had to hide her emotions being "old Mrs. Figg", his babysitter when living in Privet drive. Now, before she could experience the joy of being a godmother, Harry is away from her. She started sobbing silently in his embrace.  
  
"Now, Ari, nothing will happen to him. He is the chosen one remember? He is a great wizard who defeated the dark lord", patted Sirius on her head. She simply nodded.  
  
Ginny and Lavender were in near tears. Both loved Harry, like their brother and Hermione was their best friend. The three girls grew very close from their fifth year and were practically inseparable by the time they graduated.  
  
"Maybe, we should look at the box closer", reasoned Draco trying to reach Harry by telepathy. He was actually trying from the moment they disappeared, but never heard from Harry or Hermione.  
  
"I believe it's the box that took them somewhere", said Remus who was silent till then. Laura, his wife, walked to him and held his hand trying to understand.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sirius  
  
"I don't know, but I feel something about that box. Call it animal instincts. But we really need to see Dumbledore about this", suggested Remus.  
  
"Why don't we go there now?" suggested Draco and all eight apparated to the edge of the forbidden forest and walked towards the school with various thoughts in their minds.  
  
**END PRESENT**  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn Slytherins", scoffed Sirius. That day the Slytherins teased and bullied a couple of first year Gryffindors. The real reason the Marauders play pranks on the Slytherins is that they bully and create trouble to all young Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. In fact, all three houses enjoy Slytherins being played pranks upon.  
  
Sirius smiled wide as he approached Slytherin common room, cleaning the stairs. He looked around quickly and stood up took his wand out of his robes, which he hid before he started on the detention.  
  
"Vestigius Scindo" murmured Sirius at the three stairs and carefully skipped them while running away towards the Gryffindor common room, finishing the detention.  
  
All the five gathered in the common room after their detentions. Harry was least tired but Sirius seemed to be grinning like a goof.  
  
"Why are you grinning?" asked an irritated James.  
  
Sirius lowered his voice and told everyone about what he did. All applauded silently and patted him. They all hit the sack imagining the horror on Slytherins face the next morning.  
  
It was chaos all over Slytherin again the next day. Who ever walked over the stairs had their feet splintered into four, making them look like a eight feet weirdos. It took major part of the day for Pomfrey, Flitwick and McGonagall to cure all the Slytherins.  
  
"It's those Gryffindors. Why aren't they punished?" shouted a frustrated Snape.  
  
"Mr. Snape. Please go back to your common room or loose points", responded Wilbur coldly.  
  
Sirius, James, Remus, Harry and Peter chuckled at the scene. Hermione couldn't control her smile at Snape's woes.  
  
"It's time we feed them some of their own medicine", sighed Lily. Arabella grinned. She is going to have some fun.  
  
"What are you beautiful girls up to?" asked Sirius bowing lightly.  
  
Before Arabella would swoon and kiss him, Lily glared at her and stopped her.  
  
"Nothing Sirius. We were just going to the library", suggested Lily and dragged a protesting Arabella along with Hermione and Laura to the library.  
  
Everyone went to their classes for the rest of the day. Sirius received a detention and lost some points, detention for making Wilbur's books scream vulgar words as he opened it and lost points for making Flitwick fly across whenever he swished his wand.  
  
After serving his detention Sirius walked heavily back to the common room, only to be stopped by the whispers about the Marauders.  
  
"Tonight we will charm the Marauders in their sleep", announced Lily, unaware of Sirius eavesdropping.  
  
That night the four girls walked like cats to the boys dorm. Lily whispered a charm and they ran back giggling to their dorms. What they didn't know was that the boys already charmed the girls dorms.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning the Marauders woke up with pink hair and girly dresses, which they couldn't discard normally. James had a pleated gown and a his hair was a bun. Remus had a pony tail and long dress that showed his back. Sirius was the most hilarious with pig tails and a skirt. Only Harry had just a girl's pajama.  
  
"Dam you Harry. You had it easy mate", Sirius feigned some cursing.  
  
"Looks like Hermione is in love with you Harry", sniggered James making Harry blush.  
  
"As much as I like to see him blush, I hate to see ourselves in these girly dresses", sighed Remus.  
  
"Don't worry guys. I will revert you back", said Harry.  
  
Harry had to use his magic to revert them back, not before most of the fourth and fifth year Gryffindors made fun of them.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily woke up first that morning. As soon as she put her feet down from her bed, something felt odd. She walked towards the mirror and screamed loud waking up the rest of the girls. Her hair was green and her eye lashes were white. She looked like a joker in the circus. Arabella was even worse. It seemed that Sirius did a great job with her face. She grew some brown whiskers and her hair was yellow in color. Laura's hair was all spiked up and purple in color. But, Hermione had roses, sprouted on both sides of her head. It didn't look that bad. It looked like she decorated her hair with a few roses.  
  
"I can't believe it Hermione. We got all this treatment and all you get is a few flowers that actually make you look good?", sighed Arabella.  
  
Hermione merely giggled.  
  
'Thanks Harry', she said to him in her mind.  
  
'Any time' came back a cheering message.  
  
Soon the Marauder's and the girls met in the common room and called it even. James reverted Lily back to normal and Remus did to Laura. But Sirius was reluctant to revert Arabella.  
  
"Ari, you look like a hot kitten you know", whispered into Arabella's ear.  
  
"And you look like Alice, from wonderland", giggled Arabella kissing him.  
  
"You guys are sick", said Remus shaking his head only to hear laughter from Sirius and Arabella.  
  
Meanwhile James and Lily already occupied a couch fervently kissing each other. They missed each other too much. Harry sighed and walked out to join Hermione. Harry was very happy to see his parents together, something he never thought possible in his life. Besides, he wanted to spend sometime alone with Hermione. Since their arrival into the past, they hardly found time for each other.  
  
Harry walked into the library with Hermione. She walked straight to the restricted section and started searching for books regarding time travel. Bored with being in library, Harry decided to relax a bit.  
  
"Hermione, I will be practicing some Quidditch", said Harry. Hermione simply nodded. But before Harry could walk away, Hermione caught hold of him and gave him a deep kiss. Harry grinned and looked dazed.  
  
"Wow, Hermione. That was awesome", making Hermione laugh.  
  
"Now, play safe", said Hermione kissing on his cheek. Harry simply nodded like a kid and walked away grinning.  
  
A pair of eyes watched and smiled evilly as Harry left the library towards the Quidditch field. A stranger emerged out of the shadows and sneaked into the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks for going through. Now, I would love to hear your opinions.... 


	6. Truth Unfolds

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and other characters are JKR's property and I can't help it.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hello everyone. I am really sorry for the delay. But I assure you, I am not becoming a lazy bone. It's just that I have other things to catch up that made me delayed with the updates. I feel really guilty about not updating my other story - "Sword of Power". But once this ends (which might happen after a couple more chapters), I will continue on that one. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Alastar : Like I said, I apologize for the delay and hope you guys are not too mad (*smirks*). I don't want to make an ex-auror mad...duh.  
  
deathstrike : Glad that you liked it. Here is the next chapter.  
  
shdurrani : Thank you  
  
iceprincess13090 : I know, but natural Cliffies make it altogether interesting. Sorry for the delayed update. I myself hate it when people who write cliffies and update very delayed. I hope I wouldn't do it often.  
  
J.M.S : Thanks for the review. Like I said to your friend, hope this satisfies you.  
  
theauthorthatwrites : You guys are really making me feel bad. I will try hard not to take more time. But then there are other things in life too....  
  
Jordan : Guess you got it after reading this chapter. Enjoy  
  
Hollywoodgurl : Good to hear from you after so long. Here is the next chapter. Again, thanks for the kind review.  
  
kaylee : Don't even try it. I said this before and I will say it again. It is too much for anyone to be compared to JKR. She is the 'master', original writer and we are extending off her ideas....But yes, you got me high with your compliments..  
  
saiyanangel : I really can't say PDA, but affection yes. The story line simply won't allow for it. Come on, how many of us would like to kiss and show PDA in front of our parents....(*I don't*)  
  
madlilcaptor696 : Your question has exactly been answered here. Enjoy  
  
MerlinHalliwell : Thanks for the encouragement. Here you go.  
  
solar : You know, you are right. But after Voldermort is killed, there is nothing much to show. I mean, there is but that is going to be another of my stories. I know many people treated this topic, but I guess each one is unique in itself. I think you would enjoy next few chapters more.  
  
Devil-Angel-sWEETY : Well, You are such a prankster yourself, aren't you? I love pranks too but I need to get somewhere real quick. I am sorry if I have disappointed you but I can certainly add more pranks in my other stories....  
  
sew2100 : Once dead, Voldie cannot follow them into past. But he is still living in the past, right?  
  
Muirnin : Nice guess. But need to wait till next chapter to find out. I am not trying to really hide him. So.guess..guess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Truth unfolds  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry trudged along the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch. It's been quite some time since he last played Quidditch and his muscles ached for it. He pulled out an old school broom, sighing for not able to fly his firebolt and zoomed into the air. Harry felt very much at peace when flying. He did some flips and a nice dive before pulling a couple of feet from the ground.  
  
'Not too rusty', sighed Harry.  
  
"Harry", called someone and seeing down Harry found his father waving to him. Harry flew down to him.  
  
"You fly well Harry", remarked James, making Harry beam wide.  
  
"Why don't we start a game?" asked James. Harry looked at him puzzled. The golden snitch was released.  
  
"Harry, You said you are a seeker, right? Catch the snitch before I put 10 goals with the quaffle", smiled James. He then opened two sets of bludgers and bewitched them to knock both himself and Harry off the broom. Harry smirked and both raced into the field. There was a pair of bludgers for each, trying to knock them off their brooms. James raced towards the hoops and plunged his first goal. Harry bent low escaping the bludgers trying to knock his head off his shoulders and searched for the snitch. As James approached 5 goals, Harry spotted the snitch and raced towards it. The bludgers tried, but missed him on several occasions. Finally when James finished 9 goals and closing in on the 10th, Harry caught the snitch.  
  
"Well done Harry. I never saw someone catch the snitch that quick", patted James. Harry smiled. He really enjoyed his stay with his parents, well, except for the fact that he couldn't acknowledge them.  
  
'Atleast I am closer to them while being alive', sighed as he accompanied James back to the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Lily glaring at both Harry and James.  
  
"We....have been playing Quidditch", answered James rather apprehensively.  
  
"You know I can't stand it when you play in the matches. Do you need to do even now?" asked Lily making James stutter.  
  
"And now, you are spoiling Harry too", said Lily making Harry relax from the tension of facing his mom's wraith.  
  
"Lily, come on. It's not as bad as it looks. Besides, Harry is one excellent player", said James pleading Lily.  
  
Lily tried to hide but couldn't stay without smiling at his puppy eyed face and soon they both were kissing.  
  
'My parents were so like Hermione and I or should I say the opposite....' smiled Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione completed reading the books she took out of the racks. She walked back to replace them and get some more. She quickly turned to the aisle where the books were kept.  
  
"THUD!" Hermione hit someone head on and both fell on the floor.  
  
"Ms. Granger. I am sorry. Are you alright?" asked professor Wilbur, rubbing his head. Hermione quickly stood up and wiped the dust of her robes.  
  
"I am alright professor. I apologize for not watching where I was going", said Hermione.  
  
"Don't bother Ms. Granger. Here let me help you", said Wilbur picking up the books for her and placing them on the table. He then wished her again and left the library.  
  
Hermione went back to her book and after a long stretch of studying, she realized that it was getting late in the night. In fact it was past dinnertime. She was surprised that she didn't realize the time.  
  
* * *  
  
"James, Harry", shouted Sirius running to them. James and Harry who were discussing about their homework, looked up at him. Sirius was laughing his head off as he slumped near them.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry trying to understand his maniacal laughter.  
  
"You....won't believe....it. You should've....seen it...." continued laughing.  
  
"Padfoot, either you laugh completely and then tell or tell us first before we join you", said James trying to understand his behavior.  
  
"Don't bother asking him. He is too high with fun", remarked Remus.  
  
"Slytherins called Lily a mudblood", said Remus making both Harry and James furious.  
  
"WHAT?" shouted James.  
  
"Calm down Prongs. Padfoot set all the Slytherins hair to pink and when ever they open their mouths to say anything about Lily or us again they would sing-song a derogatory word about themselves", said Remus smiling.  
  
James calmed down. But Harry was still furious about someone calling his mother like that.  
  
"The Slytherins were furious. But Snape stopped them from attacking us", continued Remus.  
  
"Was Snape one of the people who said that?" asked Harry. Remus looked at Harry curiously.  
  
"No, Snape was not there when Strider said that word. But he did complain to Mr. Wilbur about it and as a prefect, he warned to take points away if the rest attacked us", said Remus.  
  
'Well, Snape is not such a slimy git after all', thought Harry.  
  
"Maybe, he got scared of us", said Peter who was silently listening to them.  
  
"Where is Lily?" asked James, very concerned, only to find a tear eyed Lily walking into the common room. James immediately walked towards her. Lily hugged him close and started sobbing into his neck.  
  
"Shh....calm down Lil. Those slimy Slytherins will pay for it dearly", promised James.  
  
"No, Jamie. You won't do anything as such. I am offended for what they called me. But Siri has already done enough. Don't get into trouble for me. It's not worth it", said Lily with tear filled eyes. James wiped her cheeks and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever say that Lil. You are worth more than a million of those Slytherins. Nothing would ever repay for the grief that you had" smiled James.  
  
"Oh James", hugged Lily and continued her sobbing. Harry's eyes misted on seeing his parents like that.  
  
'Voldermort is really an animal for doing such a thing to my parents. He really deserved what he got', thought Harry.  
  
Meanwhile, James walked with Lily to her dorm and tucked her into bed.  
  
"Siri, How nice of you to do that for Lily", smiled Arabella, taking his hand into hers.  
  
"You know Ari, that comes to me naturally. I am always there for my friends and apart from my charming, wonderful and gallant nature, I am also gifted to be compassionate and loyal friend", boasted Sirius, taking his chance. Harry had to work hard to control his laughter.  
  
"But I like 'just Sirius' ", said Arabella feigning a whine.  
  
"Of Course, though I am such a stud for all the girls at Hogwarts, I am just 'Siri' for you", grinned Sirius as Arabella closed in for a kiss.  
  
"Here we go again", nodded Remus and Peter as they walked away to their dorm, leaving a passionate Sirius and Arabella kissing each other.  
  
Harry found it funny, his Godfather and Godmother engaging like that, but he suddenly remembered Hermione. He didn't see her from the afternoon. Harry sighed and walked out of the common room to see her.  
  
* * *  
  
**PRESENT**  
  
"Professor!" called Sirius and Remus, walking with others into Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore who was sitting and reading some parchment looked at all the people barging into his office and smiled.  
  
"Professor, Harry and Hermione, they disappeared", said Sirius very tensed.  
  
"Sirius, calm down. Why don't you all take seat", said Dumbledore conjuring more chairs to accommodate everyone.  
  
When everyone settled down, Dumbledore looked at Sirius and Arabella.  
  
"Now, tell me what exactly has happened?" asked Dumbledore peering over his half-moon glasses.  
  
"Professor, Harry and Hermione returned from the Grangers and that night, Arabella and I went to bid them goodnight. But we found them nowhere. After looking around, we found this empty box in the basement and something tells me that this has to do with it", explained Sirius, apparently very concerned.  
  
Dumbledore took the box and observed it carefully. He then looked at them for sometime before speaking out.  
  
"You are right Sirius. If my guess is right, they have traveled to the past", said Dumbledore making everyone in the room gasp.  
  
"What do you mean past? Which time? And how can we get them back?" showered Sirius with questions.  
  
"One question at a time Sirius", smiled Dumbledore and then looked at everyone.  
  
"This box has a lot of history. It acts like a portal, not exactly the one through which everyone can travel, but through which only the chosen ones would, into the past or future. When James, Lily, You, Remus and Arabella were in school, I stumbled upon a prophecy of the founders about the defeat of the dark lord who was then steadily gaining power. It also said that the dark lord, who was also familiar with the prophecy, would try to destroy the children of light. I also read another prophecy that said the protectors of light will save themselves in the past, which was quite surprising to me", paused Dumbledore looking at everyone.  
  
(A/N: This is the same prophecy as in Founders prophecy)  
  
"After certain events, I realized that the purpose of the box would be best served in the future. So I sealed it and charmed such that only the chosen ones can open it. Later I hid it with my friend, Nicholas Flamel. I knew that the box would find the ones that are required to do the job and so I was relieved of responsibility. The box moved from one place to another, finally resting in the now Marauder's mansion. It is this box that probably attracted Harry and Hermione and one of them must have opened the box", finished Dumbledore.  
  
"What happens now?" asked an eager Remus.  
  
"I will have to consult my pensive. I am sure I must have had an entertaining time with those two. But, worry not. Nothing must have happened to them for they were in our present", assured Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone nodded at him trying to comprehend the situation.  
  
"But why were they sucked into past Professor?" asked Ron.  
  
"Like I said, Voldermort was still gaining power at that time and just learnt about the prophecy and must be trying to destroy the threat that would pose in the future. Harry and Hermione must save themselves", said Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, If We all realized that we were the Order of light in the present, how would You-know-who knows that Harry and Hermione were? Besides, it's not like he knows them or he is expecting them to arrive into the past", asked a curious Ginny.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Right on target Ms. Weasley. You are right. Voldermort is not trying to kill Harry or Hermione. But the very origins of Harry", finished Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius and Arabella looked at each other with horror.  
  
"James and Lily", whispered Sirius.  
  
**END PRESENT**  
  
* * *  
  
'Soon, my mission will be accomplished', laughed a dark figure maniacally.  
  
'It's almost ready', he smirked, brooding over a bubbling potion. Silently, the stranger put the last ingredient into the potion and eagerly stirring it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow, it's already past 10 and I told Harry that I would join him for dinner", mumbled Hermione. She also wondered why Harry didn't speak to her or communicate with her telepathically. She walked out of the Library.  
  
'Harry, Where are you?' Hermione tried to communicate telepathically. She didn't get any answer. She tried again but Harry didn't respond. Slowly but surely panic started creeping into her mind.  
  
'Why is he not responding? Did something happen?' Hermione started to get scared. She wanted to see James or Lily immediately.  
  
The corridors were silent except for the eerie sound from her footsteps. Hermione walked quickly towards Gryffindor common room. Suddenly, someone caught her from behind and forcefully pulled her into a classroom and locked the door.  
  
Hermione, who was about to curse the person, realized it was....Harry!  
  
"Harry! You gave me a heart attack", gasped Hermione. Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Sorry Hermione, if I got you worried. I just wanted to surprise you", said Harry.  
  
"Surprise? You made me sick with worry. Never do that again Mister. I am so mad at yoooo...." Harry pushed her to the wall and kissed her very passionately. Hermione, who was feeling too lonely from lack of his touch, immediately succumbed. But one part of her mind was scared of getting caught.  
  
"Harry....we might get caught....please stop...." But Hermione didn't want him to stop. In fact she would have been disappointed if Harry stopped. But Harry knew her too well. He smirked and continued kissing her while his hands explored all over her body under the robes. Hermione groaned into his mouth when he touched her breasts.  
  
He quickly pulled her robes off and slid his hands into her tank top while kissing fervently all over her face and neck before recapturing her tender lips. Hermione was feeling nothing short of bliss from his actions. She then pulled his jumper off and tickled his chest using her soft hands. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her top off as she fumbled with his pants. Soon both were crawling on a table, pulling each other's remains off. Harry bent and captured her breasts with his mouth and Hermione moaned his name out loud. Harry chuckled and continued his assault on her soft body, kissing all over making her squirm with pleasure. Their bodies rubbed into each other making it a very pleasurable sensation. Hermione pulled him back to a deep kiss.  
  
Harry looked into Hermione's eyes to find desire etched all over her face. Without warning Harry plunged into her. Hermione threw her head back and laced her legs around his hips. Harry went on as Hermione whimpered with pleasure.  
  
"Faster....Harry", moaned Hermione making Harry continue his assault with renewed vigor.  
  
It took some fifteen minutes for both of them to release the pressure that has been building for such a long time. They were panting and sweating from the strenuous 'workout' session. Finally after both were sated, Harry kissed her moist lips one more time before speaking to her.  
  
"It was getting so lonely without your company and spending time alone was getting to be impossible. I couldn't control myself when I saw you walking out of the library. Please forgive me, if I have hurt you in any way", whispered Harry looking into her brown eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry! We had such a wonderful time and thanks to you for that. You know, I was feeling the same too. Please don't be sorry about it", pleaded Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her eyes and she laughed.  
  
"Next time, I need to arrange for a bed", smirked Harry making Hermione blush. She couldn't believe they did it on a table, none other than flitwick's.  
  
After dressing, Harry lifted a protesting Hermione into his arms and carried her all the way to the common room. He then proceeded to walk into the girl's bedroom and tuck her in.  
  
"Thanks Harry", mumbled Hermione, drifting into sleep.  
  
"Love you Hermione Granger", smiled Harry kissing her forehead.  
  
"And I love you Harry Potter", replied Hermione completely drifting into sleep.  
  
Harry shook his head smiling and walked out of the dorm. What they didn't realize is that there is another person in the room who was not asleep and is currently the most shocked person in the world.  
  
Harry walked out of the girl's dorm and walked towards his.  
  
"Harry, stop", called someone from behind.  
  
He turned around only to find a shocked Lily staring at him bewildered. Harry himself was puzzled at her expressions.  
  
"What's going on? Who are you?" asked Lily, slowly pointing her wand at him.  
  
"What are you talking about Lily?" asked Harry, growing a bit apprehensive about her reaction. He knows she couldn't hurt him, but still his mother doubting made him feel very uneasy.  
  
"James doesn't have a brother or a cousin and I don't know any Potter of our age in his family. Now what do you mean you are Harry Potter? Why did you lie to us?" pressed Lily still pointing her wand.  
  
"I can't tell you", said Harry casually staring at her. Lily was a bit relieved to see Harry not carrying his wand.  
  
"Then I will have to take you to Dumbledore", said Lily, annoyed that she couldn't get anything out of him.  
  
Harry sighed. He knows that he cannot change past. But telling the truth wouldn't hurt. Would it? After contemplating for several minutes, he gave up.  
  
"Alright. I will tell you", sighed Harry making Lily relax a bit.  
  
"Lily....you see. Hermione and I came here from the future, by accident. We opened an antique box and were thrown into the past, into your time", said Harry making Lily stare at him with awe.  
  
"The reason my name is Potter is that, well....I am son of James and Lily Potter", finished Harry making Lily gasp out loud. She blinked at Harry for a few seconds and promptly passed out, collapsing near the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please let me know if my writing sucks. I did not have enough time to proofread it.... Please bear with me if I take time to update. I am simultaneously working on another fic. 


	7. Saving Myself

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and other characters are JKR's property and I can't help it.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for the wonderful support. No flames please.....  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
iceprincess13090 : Thanks for reviewing. I am glad you liked my fic.  
  
takari4ever7 : More surprises await you then, good luck!  
  
Robaatsu : Wow, Nice compliment, (*sighs sadly*) But I know I am not that good  
  
Alastar : Thanks for the feedback and the warning. Everyone knows you 'cuz you get freaked out so quick (*smirks*)  
  
deathstrike : Thank you, here you go!  
  
Muirnin : Thanks for such reassuring words. I am glad that I got such wonderful reviewers....  
  
RedHot721 : Sure. I plan to update twice a week (am I promising too much?)  
  
ginny101 : Hey Ginny, here is the next chapter.  
  
solar : thanks for the feedback.  
  
me : You? (*laughs at the name*) Here is the next chapter!  
  
Andy : Nice poem there Andy. A normal thanks would suffice, however.  
  
sew2100 : Voldie will not be involved here, directly though. Read on.  
  
Jordan : Sure think dude! But hey, I am not so naïve, you know? There could be some twists....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Saving Myself  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The reason my name is Potter is that, well....I am son of James and Lily Potter", finished Harry making Lily gasp out loud. She blinked at Harry for a few seconds and promptly passed out, collapsing near the stairs.  
  
Harry rushed to her aid, hoping that nothing is wrong with her.  
  
"Mom....err....Lily", he shook her time and again but to no avail. Everyone in the Gryffindor tower has gone to bed and Harry didn't want to wake anyone up, which might pose more questions to him. Harry thought of reviving her and just when he was about to, Arabella showed up on the steps.  
  
"Harry, What happened? Why is Lily down?" asked very concerned about Lily.  
  
"Well, Lily passed out. I am trying to wake her up", said Harry trying to be terse and not give details about why she passed out.  
  
"I think it is better to go to the infirmary", suggested Arabella, rushing to Lily's side. Harry simply nodded. He lifted her and walked out of the common room towards the infirmary. He only hoped that Madam Pomfrey would still be up and would not question much.  
  
"What happened to Ms. Evans?" asked the fat lady as he walked out.  
  
"She passed out. I am taking her to the infirmary", replied Harry. He then walked quickly towards infirmary holding Lily, followed by Arabella.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey", he called out walking into the infirmary.  
  
"It's an hour past midnight. Now, What is....Mr. Perkins, Ms. Figg! Is everything all right? What happened to Ms. Evans?" asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I don't know. She just fell unconscious near the stairs to the girl's dorm", said Harry.  
  
Madam Pomfrey did not ask another question and started on diagnosing Lily. After a few minutes, she turned towards a concerned Harry and Arabella.  
  
"Nothing to be worried Mr. Perkins. She just had some sort of a shock and is unconscious. She would be up in a few minutes. But I would like her to rest here, in the infirmary for the night", said Madam Pomfrey with a "you- can-leave-for-the-night" tone.  
  
"I will stay with her", offered Arabella. For some reason Madam Pomfrey agreed and showed her a bed next to Lily. Arabella bid goodnight to Harry and went to bed.  
  
Harry nodded and walked out of the infirmary towards the tower. His head was like a maelstrom. He was not so sure if he did the right thing. He did act on impulse and that is what he was afraid of. Now he is scared of Hermione and Dumbledore holding him responsible for any of the consequences. He started reconsidering his action of revealing the truth.  
  
'Nothing will happen. Everything will be fine', thought Harry re-assuring himself.  
  
Immersed in his turbulent thoughts, he didn't realize that he was being watched. Harry approached the portrait when he felt it, someone staring at him. He quickly glanced around to find nothing.  
  
"Is everything alright, Mr. Perkins?" asked the fat lady, showing wee bit of a concern.  
  
"Yeah. Madam Pomfrey is attending her", said Harry followed by the password. He walked in and sat on the couch thinking about what might happen the next day. He soon fell asleep on the couch.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry....Harry", shook Hermione. Harry groggily woke up and looked at his watch. It was six in the morning.  
  
"Where is Lily?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Lily is in the infirmary. She passed out last night", explained Harry.  
  
Meanwhile, James woke up early that morning to practice Quidditch. They have tryouts and selections followed by some practice sessions. As he walked out of the boy's dorm, he heard Harry mentioning about Lily and froze.  
  
"What happened Harry?" he asked, worry clearly showing in his voice.  
  
Harry recovered from the startle that was caused by James's sudden appearance and looked at him.  
  
"Well, Last night I found Lily passed out near the stairs. I took her to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey said that she would release Lily in the morning. Arabella is with her", said Harry, unwilling to explain full details at that time. He didn't want to confuse James with the whole story and he decided to talk to both of them together. To his surprise, Hermione didn't seem to be fazed or concerned with any of those details. It's as if, she didn't care to know why Lily passed out.  
  
"James, why don't we see her in the infirmary?" asked Hermione, walking out of the common room. Nodding James ran after her towards the infirmary. Harry felt something odd about her. He shrugged the feeling off and plopped back on the couch.  
  
Harry couldn't sleep anymore. He walked to the boy's bathroom, took a shower and got ready for the day. He silently walked down the stairs into the common room when to his surprise, he saw Hermione walking down the girl's dorm.  
  
"Hermione, when did you get back from the infirmary?" asked Harry surprised that Hermione came back.  
  
"What are you talking about Harry? Who's in the infirmary?"  
  
"What do you mean who? Lily is in the infirmary. Didn't you and James go to the infirmary a few minutes ago?" asked Harry, clearly confused.  
  
Hermione surprised about the news, shook her head. Harry thought for a few seconds. Suddenly something dawned on to his mind.  
  
"Quick let's apparate to the infirmary", said Harry holding her hand.  
  
"Harry, I don't think it's such a good idea. It is morning already and we don't want to reveal our powers to everyone around", warned Hermione.  
  
Harry nodded at her attentiveness. He held her hand and dragged her out of the common room and started running towards the infirmary.  
  
"What happened?" asked Hermione, trying to catch up with him.  
  
"Last night, after I left your dorm, Lily followed me. Guess she heard us talking and demanded an explanation. I couldn't hurt her, so I told her the truth. She passed out when she heard about it", said Harry.  
  
"Why are we running to the infirmary and why did you say that I left to the infirmary with James", asked Hermione trying to catch breath.  
  
"Well, I wanted to revive her, but Arabella saw me and so we took Lily to the infirmary. I came back and slept on the couch. A few minutes ago, apparently, "you" and James left to the infirmary in a hurry", explained Harry.  
  
Hermione reached infirmary after Harry, her mind in utter confusion. She kept quite as they walked towards a sleeping Arabella. Lily's bed was empty. Madam Pomfrey is nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Arabella", he shook her but Arabella didn't budge.  
  
"Harry, she seems to be knocked out", whispered Hermione, trying to understand the situation. Harry immediately muttered, "ennervate", reviving Arabella.  
  
She woke up and looked at Hermione fearfully, grasping Harry's hand.  
  
"Harry, she....she came here and cursed me", said Arabella pointing to Hermione, clutching to Harry's hand and staring confused. She then looked at the empty Lily's bed.  
  
"Where is Lily?" asked Arabella.  
  
"Arabella, did you see James come in?" asked Harry. Arabella shook her head for a 'No'.  
  
"Ok. It's not Hermione that cursed you. It's some imposture", explained Harry.  
  
Hermione walked to Arabella and hugged her.  
  
"Arabella, I am your friend. I wouldn't do something like that to you", said Hermione. "Oh!" said Arabella staring at Hermione. Soon she realized that Hermione was not lying.  
  
"I am sorry Hermione. But what happened to Lily?" asked a concerned Arabella, hugging back.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and they both nodded at each other. They realized that the truth couldn't be held for long.  
  
"Arabella, Me and Hermione are here from a future time. My name actually is, Harry Potter, son of James and Lily. I revealed this fact to Lily and that's why she passed out", said Harry hoping that Arabella wouldn't pass out too.  
  
Arabella looked at both, speechless. Her mouth closed and opened like a fish for a few seconds. Slowly, she recovered from the shock. A huge smile dawned on her face.  
  
"Awesome. That means James is going to marry Lily. How did you manage to stay without disclosing this around your parents?" asked Arabella.  
  
"Well, with the help of a great friend", smiled Harry looking at Hermione.  
  
"Oooh. Lily's son and her to-be-daughter-in-law", smirked Arabella making Hermione blush.  
  
"And you are Harry's godmother", said Hermione making Arabella laugh.  
  
"Wow, No wonder you knew about me", said Arabella before getting back to the problem.  
  
"What do we do now?" she asked Harry.  
  
Harry looked around thinking.  
  
"Whoever kidnapped Lily and possibly James, came into the tower, meaning they know the password. They also disguised themselves as Hermione meaning...." Said Harry, thinking out loud.  
  
"Polyjuice potion", said Hermione.  
  
"Right. I will try to find Mom and dad. You and Hermione go back to the tower", said Harry making Hermione glare at him.  
  
"Harold James Potter! What makes you think I would leave you alone? I am coming with you and that is final", said Hermione menacingly. Harry gulped.  
  
"Ok, Arabella. Why don't you go to Dumbledore and tell him everything. Meanwhile, we will find Lily and James", said Hermione walking out of the infirmary with Harry.  
  
As soon as they both walked out, Hermione held Harry throat mockingly.  
  
"Never ever think about leaving me", she warned him only to make him nod fearfully. Hermione kissed his cheek and both apparated outside the castle.  
  
"I don't think they would still be in the castle. Where do we search?" asked Hermione. Harry thought for a few seconds. He smiled and muttered "Accio Marauder's map".  
  
Soon the map came floating to Harry. He tapped the map and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" and as usual the lines crisscrossed revealing Hogwarts. They sighed, as they didn't find either Lily or James on it.  
  
Harry walked towards the castle walls along with Hermione. He looked around to make sure they are alone and quickly turned into a dog. He started sniffing the whole place all the way towards the edge of the forbidden forest.  
  
'Showing off your polymagus powers, Potter?' smirked Hermione making Harry look at her and lick her feet. Giggling, Hermione followed him around. Finally, after a few minutes of random search, Harry caught the trail. Both Harry in his dog form and Hermione walked into the forbidden forest following the trail.  
  
They walked on for some half-an-hour, stopping occasionally when Harry walked around to get the scent. Finally, they stopped in front of a big rock covered with moss. Harry changed back and looked around. They were very deep into the forbidden forest.  
  
"Harry, do you think they are around here?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, Hermione. They are inside", said Harry walking towards the rock.  
  
It's then she realized that the rock is actually a cave, the entrance was obscured with wild plants and shrubs. Both walked towards the entrance and peered inside to make sure there is no one nearby. Slowly Harry walked in followed by Hermione. The cave had some sort of a tunnel that went in for almost half a mile. They left the entrance long back when they started hearing incoherent noises. Both walked crouching, trying to locate the voices and ended up in front of an opening that led into a big room. There were a few death eaters sitting around both Lily and James who were tied with magical ropes and gagged as well. It seemed like they are waiting for someone.  
  
'Who do you think they are waiting for?' asked Hermione telepathically  
  
'Don't know, hope it is not Snape or Lucius', said Harry.  
  
Suddenly there were sounds. Harry and Hermione hid themselves behind a pillar. Someone in a cloak with its hood up walked in.  
  
Harry could hear Lily's muffled voice while James glared at the cloaked person.  
  
'Death eaters', whispered Harry to Hermione mentally.  
  
"What do we have here?" laughed the cloaked person, removing the magical gag on both James and Lily.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want from us?' asked James furiously tugging on the magical ropes.  
  
"Who am I? Alright", said the person removing the cloak.  
  
"Professor Wilbur", gasped Lily, rather surprised about the revealed entity.  
  
"Well of course I am", laughed Wilbur.  
  
"But, Where is Hermione?' asked Lily frowning.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" smirked Wilbur before continuing to laugh.  
  
"I am Ms. Granger, Ms. Evans. I got a bit of her hair a couple of days back in the library and voila, I became her", laughed Wilbur.  
  
"Polyjuice potion", muttered Lily.  
  
"But why are you doing this?" demanded James.  
  
"Mr. Potter, There is this prophesy by the founders of Hogwarts, about your son destroying my master, the dark lord, in a future time. I am here to stop it", said Wilbur glaring back at James.  
  
"Dark Lord....You serve Voldermort?" asked James first surprised but soon realizing his motives. He looked into Wilbur's eyes and realized what he was planning to do.  
  
"Don't you dare touch Lily", shouted James.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you are in no position to command. I will do as I please or better yet, as my master please", laughed Wilbur.  
  
"Well....well Professor. You don't want to touch my mother and live to tell the story", smirked Harry as he walked into the light.  
  
"You! You are her son?" gasped Wilbur.  
  
"Very much", smirked Harry.  
  
James looked shocked. He didn't know what's going on. Lily on the other hand was grinning ear to ear. She then leaned back and started filling James on the details.  
  
Wilbur looked at the death eaters and they all started cursing Harry. Harry merely laughed as the curses stopped a few inches from Harry.  
  
"Mr. Wilbur, When your dear old master couldn't touch me, how do you think these pathetic death eaters would do?" laughed Harry before waving his hand. All the death eaters fell unconscious.  
  
Wilbur started to perspire. He realized that he is in a bad situation. But his vile mind calculated like lightning. He immediately ran to Lily and placed his wand to her head.  
  
"Surrender or your mother dies", he grinned victoriously. But before he can enjoy the moment a big lioness jumped on to him and bit his right hand, wounding him deep and letting his wand fall to the floor.  
  
"Ahhh", shouted Wilbur clutching his hand. The lioness then jumped on to Wilbur again and smashed her paw on his chest, making his nearly unconscious with the blood loss.  
  
"Mom, Dad", Harry ran to them as James and Lily hugged him.  
  
"I can't believe I am seeing my son", laughed James. Lily just hugged him tight.  
  
"Thank you", she murmured. The lioness walked next to them. Lily patted the lioness as she licked her hands.  
  
"Harry, What about Hermione? Is she safe?" asked James worriedly.  
  
"Dad, relax, She is here. Meet my girlfriend", said Harry showing the Lioness. Immediately, Hermione changed back surprising both James and Lily.  
  
Lily jumped and hugged Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Hermione", said Lily.  
  
"Anytime Lily....Anytime", said Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe our son is all grown up and has a girlfriend who is an animagus too", said James making Harry and Hermione blush.  
  
"You two are made for each other", remarked Lily making Hermione's eyes get misty.  
  
They however failed to notice something move behind them. Wilbur woke up from his semi-unconscious state and trained his wand at Lily.  
  
As Hermione hugged Lily again, she saw Wilbur about to curse.  
  
"Semper...." Before he could finish, Hermione pushed Lily out of the way.  
  
"....Dormis" finished Wilbur. But Hermione didn't have enough time to get out of the way. Blue light raced towards Hermione and she got the full blow of the curse head on.  
  
"HERMIONE!" shouted Harry, rushing to her side.  
  
"Oh Well, one or the other. I know of your potential, Harry Potter. Trust me, you cannot save her", laughed Wilbur maniacally.  
  
Lily turned towards Wilbur and furiously kicked him on his face promptly passing him out. Both James and Lily rushed back to Hermione. Harry was totally shaken.  
  
"Mom, Dad. Please move aside", suggested Harry and tried using his life elemental power on Hermione.  
  
"Liberio Diutinus", muttered Harry making his hand glow. But nothing happened. He tried again only resulting in him growing weaker.  
  
Tears were obscuring his vision. His hands were shaking. His hope and love of his life lying lifeless in front of him, was making him hopeless.  
  
"medicor navitas", muttered Harry, his final ray of hope leaving him as he saw no movement from Hermione. He fell to his knees and started sobbing hard.  
  
"Harry, keep faith. I mean, Dumbledore will be able to do something", said Lily hugging him. James also joined the embrace, patting Harry's head.  
  
It took several minutes for Harry to get back to his senses. He still had a glimmer of hope somewhere that Dumbledore might be able to help. He lifted Hermione and hugged her to his heart.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Hold on to me", said Harry and apparated directly into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Professor, You got to help me. Hermione is not respondi....". Harry was never able to finish his sentence. His throat was blocked by an effort to control sobbing.  
  
James and Lily explained Dumbledore all the events that happened. Dumbledore listened carefully. He walked over to Hermione and tried several spells, but to no avail.  
  
"I love her Mom, I love her. I don't know what to do now", Harry continued sobbing on to his mother's shoulder. Lily, who initially was shocked to find that Harry was her son, came over the surprise very well. She in fact got used to the fact that Harry is her son. She rubbed his shoulders and caressed his hair, trying to console him.  
  
"Harry, I am really sorry about it. But there is nothing one can do. I am afraid this is the end of such a brilliant witch", sighed Dumbledore, sorrow showering from his eyes. Harry almost fainted from that news. Lily quickly held him and made him sit in a chair. Both James and Lily stood close to him, holding his hand.  
  
'Why does this happen to me? What did I do wrong? First I loose my parents and now my love of my life is away from me. Why should I live?' screamed Harry mentally.  
  
Though Lily knew Hermione from just a few weeks, she grew very close to her and the fact that she is her son's girlfriend made it even worse for her. Added to that she just couldn't see his son grieving so much. Her own eyes were showering constantly.  
  
"Harry, I believe you finished your task of saving your parents, thus saving yourself, though at a cost", said Dumbledore very sadly.  
  
"Why her professor? Why not me?" blurted Harry, through his chocked throat.  
  
"I know you are very much grieved. But you will have to move on. Hermione wouldn't want you to live your life grieving over her", said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry stood up, anger coursing through his veins. He quickly walked out despite his parents trying to stop him and ran out of the castle, into the forbidden forest. He changed into a Griffin while running and roared with pain.  
  
Pain, as he never felt....  
  
Pain, as his heart would melt....  
  
Pain, that is so high and pure....  
  
Pain, which wouldn't have a cure!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: The next chapter closes the story and will be the last one of this book. 


	8. Let's do it Again!

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and other characters are JKR's property and I can't help it.

AUTHORS NOTE: Ha ha……….I got my first flame. Sorry for being such an ass. I am becoming evil. Besides, "Prisoner of Azkaban" is my favorite book. Get the point? Read on and you will know. Another thing, It's really weird, but the Italicized wordings got messed up a bit. But, I guess you will understand.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

me : Let's see, if it would be possible………..

AHL : Well, get ready to hex me then (*smirks evilly*), Just kidding, read on……….

solar : It is sad……….What can I do? (*smirks*) Find it out for yourself…

Alastar : I never saw "Gutting a fish". I don't think you will have to do it though……….

deathstrike : Read on and you shall know

Bleeding Heart : Stop crying. After reading you might have tears again……….

potter-man : Thanks for my first flame dude (kind of……….)

Maxx77 : I guess you still believe Hermione would be back, don't you?

RLupin1003 : What can I say? Read on……….

Yimi & J : Yimi! Read this chapter before I say anything. J! I don't have anything to say……….

theauthorthatwrites : Thanks for being patient. And of course, the review

sew2100 : No assumptions yet. You know me……….(*smiles*)

madlilcaptor696 : NO! Of course Voldermort will come for Harry again. This was his first attempt for Harry and we all know what happened the second time around.

Robaatsu : A little quick on assumptions, aren't we?

Jordan : Well, I don't know. Let me think about it……….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8: Let's Do it Again! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily and James were sad and worried. Harry wasn't back and it is approaching midnight.

"James, Where is Harry?" asked Lily apparently worried that he was not back to the castle.

Next to them were Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Laura and Peter. Arabella and later James have filled the rest with the events that transpired during the past 12 hours.

"Maybe we should look for him", suggested Sirius. James simply nodded.

James and Sirius stood up to go searching for Harry when he walked into the common room. Almost everyone was appalled with the expression Harry had. He looked hollow and melancholy. His eyes were glazed and lifeless. He looked rather like a walking corpse than a human being.

"Harry", called Lily, a bit apprehensively. 

Harry looked over to Lily who was standing a few feet away from him. Up on seeing her, his emotions set loose like a flood and hot tears flowed from his eyes. 

"Ssshhh. Everything will be alright. I can feel it", said Lily hugging him. Harry didn't say a word. He simply hugged her and James and then ran into his dorm.

Though he crashed on to the bed before others, he couldn't sleep. Hermione's smiling face floated in front his face every time he closed eyes. During his childhood, Harry never cried. However mean his uncle was, however difficult his life became, however hardships he had to endure, he never cried. But this was something different. It felt like his heart was ripped from his body. He closed the curtains around his bed and started silently sobbing into the pillow. The rest of the night went by as the most heart breaking night for Harry.

* * *

"Harry, Let's go for breakfast", called James, trying to help Harry become normal. Harry's bed was empty. 

Wondering where Harry might be, James walked out of the boy's dorm into the common room. The scene in front of him melted his heart.

Harry was lying in the couch with his head in Lily's lap. His eyes were showering and Lily was combing his unruly hair, trying to console him. 

'She really is a great mother', thought James. He walked to Harry and held his hand.

"Harry, calm down. I cannot see you like this anymore. Please, for me, for James", said Lily swallowing a sob down her throat. Sirius and Arabella were sitting across, worry etched all over their faces.

"How could this happen to her?" said Harry stifling his sob. He really felt like a little kid in his mother's lap. 

"Harry dear, Somehow I feel that everything will be alright. Maybe, this is not meant to be………." paused Lily. James, Sirius and Arabella looked at her surprised.

But Harry stopped his sobs and looked up at his mother. 

Her eyes, so green, so……….like……….his. 

But they also had something in them, something that gave him strength……….hope. 

Hope that everything will be all right, 

Hope that all bad things will be undone and 

Hope that everything can be achieved. 

Suddenly something dawned into Harry's mind. Lily observed the spark in his eyes.

"What is it Harry?" she asked trying to understand.

But Harry jumped and ran out while mustering to shout.

"To Dumbledore………." And immediately others stood up and ran after him.

Harry ran all the way to Dumbledore's office, crashing through the doors and stopped in front of him, panting.

"Professor, I realized something important", said Harry trying to contain his excitement.

"Sit down Harry", said Dumbledore making him sit in the chair as others ran into the office.

"Now, what is it?" asked Dumbledore trying to comprehend Harry's excitement.

"It's about Hermione. Now, we are in the past. That means, we are yet to be born and grow up and attend Hogwarts. I am yet to defeat Voldermort and the prophecy cannot be false", paused Harry trying to breath.

Dumbledore's twinkle returned to his eyes and he smiled at Harry. But before Harry could say something he stood up from his chair.

"Come with me", he motioned to Harry, while the rest stayed there rooted.

He took Harry into his personal chamber.

'What is he up to?' wondered everyone. But somehow Lily understood that everything is going to be all right.

* * *

"Now, Harry. What we are going to do is something very dangerous. I hope you know all the rules?" asked Dumbledore getting a nod from Harry.

"Remember Harry. You must not change the events. Most importantly, YOU MUST NOT BE SEEN!" warned Dumbledore.

"Then here you go. It is five past eight. Six turns should do", said Dumbledore handing him a device that was very familiar.

* * *

"Professor, What happened? Where is Harry?" asked Lily as soon as Dumbledore walked back into the office.

"Relax Ms. Evans. He is just fine and if everything goes as planned, he might just save Ms. Granger", smiled Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling over his half moon glasses.

James, Sirius and Arabella stared at each other, completely confused. But Lily seemed to understand something.

"Yes, Harry is capable of it. He is a great wizard", she smiled, for the first time in the last 24 hours.

* * *

Harry had the strangest sensation, much different from traveling through a portkey. The room around him dissolved and he felt like flying through a blur of colors and shapes and suddenly he landed on his feet on a dusty floor.

He carefully looked around and after a few seconds of getting used to the atmosphere, he started hearing some voices followed by a laughter. He slowly walked down the corridor and hid behind a pillar and peeked around it.

He is on the opposite side of the entrance, which means that he is now behind James and Lily with whom Wilbur is talking.

_ "……….I got a bit of her hair a couple of days back in the library and voila, I became Ms. Granger", laughed Wilbur._

_"Polyjuice potion", muttered Lily. James looked furious._

_"But why are you doing this?" demanded James._

_"Mr. Potter, There is this prophesy by the founders of Hogwarts, about your son destroying my master, the dark lord, in a future time. I am here to stop it", said Wilbur glaring back at James._

_"Dark Lord……….You serve Voldermort?" asked James first surprised but soon realizing his motives. He looked into Wilbur's eyes and realized what he was planning to do._

_"Don't you dare touch Lily", shouted James._

_"Mr. Potter, you are in no position to command. I will do as I please or better yet, as my master please", laughed Wilbur._

'Here I come', thought Harry, making sure that he doesn't transmit his thought to Hermione. Then Harry saw himself walk from the shadows on the other end.

_"Well……….well Professor. You don't want to touch my mother and live to tell the story", smirked Harry as he walked into the light._

_"You! You are her son?" gasped Wilbur._

_"Very much", smirked Harry._

_James looked shocked. He didn't know what's going on. Lily on the other hand was grinning ear to ear. She then leaned back and started filling James on the details._

_Wilbur looked at the death eaters and they all started cursing Harry. Harry merely laughed as the curses stopped a few inches from Harry._

_"Mr. Wilbur, When your dear old master couldn't touch me, how do you think these pathetic death eaters would do?" laughed Harry before waving his hand. All the death eaters fell unconscious._

_Wilbur immediately ran to Lily and placed his wand to her head._

_"Surrender or your mother dies", he grinned victoriously._

'All right, Go Hermione', thought Harry, from behind the pillar.

_A big lioness jumped on to him and bit his right hand, wounding him deep and letting his wand fall to the floor._

_"Ahhh", shouted Wilbur clutching his hand. The lioness then jumped on to Wilbur again and smashed her paw on his chest, making his nearly unconscious with the blood loss._

_"Mom, Dad", Harry ran to them as James and Lily hugged him._

_"I can't believe I am seeing my son", laughed James. Lily just hugged him tight._

_"Thank you", she murmured. The lioness walked next to them. Lily patted the lioness as she licked her hands._

_"Harry, What about Hermione? Is she safe?" asked James worriedly._

_"Dad, relax, She is here. Meet my girlfriend", said Harry showing the Lioness. Immediately, Hermione changed back surprising both James and Lily._

_Lily jumped and hugged Hermione._

 'Now is the time', thought Harry, making sure he is well hidden behind the pillar.

He pointed his hand towards Hermione and muttered 'Contego Aegis', shielding Hermione from any serious damage by dark magic. He then waited behind the pillar.

_"Thanks Hermione", said Lily._

_"Anytime Lily……….Anytime", said Hermione._

_"I can't believe our son is all grown up and has a girlfriend who is an animagus too", said James making Harry and Hermione blush._

_"You two are made for each other", remarked Lily making Hermione's eyes get misty._

_They however failed to notice something move behind them. Wilbur woke up from his semi-unconscious state and trained his wand at Lily._

_As Hermione hugged Lily again, she saw Wilbur about to curse._

_"Semper………." Before he could finish, Hermione pushed Lily out of the way._

_"……….Dormis" finished Wilbur.  But Hermione didn't have enough time to get out of the way. Blue light raced towards Hermione and she got the full blow of the curse head on. _

_"HERMIONE!" shouted Harry, rushing to her side._

_"Oh Well, one or the other. I know of your potential, Harry Potter. Trust me, you cannot save her", laughed Wilbur maniacally._

_Lily turned towards Wilbur and furiously kicked him on his face promptly passing him out. Both James and Lily rushed back to Hermione. _

_"Mom, Dad. Please move aside", suggested Harry and tried using his life elemental power on Hermione. _

"Liberio Diutinus", muttered Harry making his hand glow. But nothing happened. He tried again only resulting in him growing weaker.

_"Medicor navitas", muttered Harry, his final ray of hope leaving him as he saw no movement from Hermione. He fell to his knees and started sobbing hard._

_"Harry, keep faith. I mean, Dumbledore will be able to do something", said Lily hugging him. James also joined the embrace, patting Harry's head._

_It took several minutes for Harry to get back to his senses. He still had a glimmer of hope somewhere that Dumbledore might be able to help. He lifted Hermione and hugged her to his heart. _

"Mom, Dad, Hold on to me", said Harry and apparated directly into Dumbledore's office.

'Ok, We are done here. Just need to wait for the moment', thought Harry. After making sure that everyone left, he walked out of the cave, into the forest.

'Professor must be telling me the bad news now', thought Harry again.

Harry sat under a tree in the forbidden forest, waiting for rest of the events to unfold. After what seemed like half an hour, he heard the mighty roar of a lion, or should we say a Griffin?

Harry made sure he was well hidden behind the bushes. After sometime when he was sure that the "other" Harry returned to the castle, he walked towards whomping willow. He made his way towards the shrieking shack and proceeded to sleep for the night.

The next morning Harry woke up and walked towards the edge of the forbidden forest. He checked his muggle watch, which showed five past eight.

'Perfect timing', smiled Harry and apparated directly to Dumbledore's personal chamber. He slowly made his way towards the headmaster's office and heard his Mom say something.

"Yes, Harry is capable of it. He is a great wizard", she smiled, for the first time in the last 24 hours.

Harry walked out trying hard to hide his grin. 

"Everything went fine I suppose, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, with a smile.

"Perfect Professor. Shall we proceed?" asked Harry. Dumbledore nodded and walked out ignoring questions from James, Sirius, Arabella and Lily. But Harry couldn't ignore his mother.

"Mom, it's time turner. I shielded Hermione", said Harry simply making Lily understand. A quick glare from her silenced the rest.

All six approached the infirmary where Hermione's body was kept.

Madam Pomfrey, Remus and Laura were sitting next to Hermione with a sad look on their faces. They saw a smiling Harry walk in with the rest of their friends.

Dumbledore hushed everyone and let Harry proceed to do his work.

"Medicor Navitas", muttered Harry placing his hand on her heart. Hermione's body shuddered from the blue light that traveled into her and after a few agonizing seconds she opened her eyes, slowly.

The first thing she saw was Harry's concerned face.

"Ha……….Harry", she called out struggling.

"What happened to me? I thought I died", shuddered Hermione and looked around the infirmary. Slowly, she remembered the events that happened before she fell into the death trance.

"Hermione", Harry grinned hugging her tight.

"Harry, let her breath", patted James making Harry and Hermione blush.

Hermione sat up with Harry's help.

"Harry, I was cursed with a dark ancient curse that doesn't have a cure. How did I live?" asked Hermione curiously.

Harry shook his head laughing. 'Just like Hermione, trying to solve every puzzle', he smirked, making her blush.

"Let's just say that I got there just in time and shielded you from getting the full blast", smiled Harry.

"But……….But how?" wondered Hermione. She looked into Harry's eyes and soon she realized it.

"You mean, you……….you came back?" asked Hermione, very surprised.

Harry merely nodded grinning.

"Ok, if once the secret talk is over, does someone care to explain what happened?" asked a confused and irritated Sirius.

Lily proceeded to explain him, occasionally filled by Harry and every one gawked at Harry.

"Hermione, I can't say how lucky I am to see you back smiling", said Lily hugging her.

"Lily, I am glad that I could meet you in person………." Before she could say more Harry cut in.

"Ok, I am starving. I didn't eat anything from two days", said Harry laughing. 

'Hermione, you don't want them to know what happens in the future!' said Harry telepathically.

'Oh, I am really sorry Harry', apologized Hermione and smiled when she got a kiss back, telepathically.

"Mom, Dad, You know how much Hermione and I love each other", said making them smile and nod. 

"With your blessings, I would like to marry her" he blushed and blurted out the words making James laugh.

"Harry, you have both our blessings", hugged James and Lily.

Lily then hugged Hermione.

"Hermione, I never imagined that our daughter-in-law would be so beautiful, smart and wonderful. I am so glad you are with Harry. You two are perfect for each other", said Lily hugging Hermione again.

"Thanks Lily", is all Hermione could say.

Harry suddenly got an idea and conjured a camera out of air.

"Professor, Can I get a few pictures?" asked Harry crossing his fingers.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

Harry gleefully got many pictures, with his parents, with Sirius and Arabella and everyone together. 

The thought of leaving his parents was one of the most painful one for Harry. James and Lily aren't doing any better. Harry almost wanted to stay back when Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder. That's when Harry realized that his mission was over.

"Harry, I believe your mission is completed. The box seems to be ready to take you back to your time" announced Dumbledore.

Harry and Hermione turned to the rest and hugged each of them. 

"See you in future, Son", said James smiling. Harry simply nodded back.

He proceeded to hug James and Lily one final time before walking back to Dumbledore's office.

"Professor, Do you think it is such a good idea to leave my Mom and Dad with the knowledge of me and the future?" asked Harry doubtfully.

"No Harry. In fact I am going to put an ancient memory charm on almost all of the school after you two leave", said Dumbledore.

Harry and Hermione nodded and stood with the box in their hands. After a few seconds the box started to glow with bright light.

"Goodbye Harry", said Dumbledore and before Harry could say something, they disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I guess I said that this would be the last chapter. Well, I lied! (*Smiles evilly*)


	9. Road to Happyville

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and other characters are JKR's property and I can't help it.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Alastar: Thanks for holding on to your pants (he……….he……….). Here is the final one.

Hollywoodgurl : I wanted to invite you to the wedding, but you know it's not possible. Read it and enjoy it.

Jordan : Here is the last chapter

jandl : Thanks for such nice words. The story ends here. Hope to see you all in the next story.

iceprincess13090: I can't extend this forever……….or maybe. But for now this ends here.

Me: You again! Thanks for sticking with me.

TimGold: Thanks for your wonderful support. Hope to see you with my other fics.

Bleeding Heart: I am a super fan of Harry/Hermione. So, you will always see them happy.

deathstrike: Celebrate more. They are getting married.

Solar: Here you go. Thanks for all your reviews.

sew2100: I am sorry to say, but this ends with this chapter. I have more ideas and I need to attend to them. Hope to see you with my other stories.

Robaatsu: Sorry if I got on your nerves. But hey, you enjoyed it didn't you?

potter-man: Like I said, H/Hr always. Thanks for enjoying the fic. Don't go anywhere, cuz I am not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 9: Road to Happyville 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sirius, Why don't we wait at the manor till we hear from Harry or Dumbledore?" suggested Arabella.

Sirius nodded and everyone felt the same. There is nothing they could do, except for waiting.

"Sirius, Can we also stay with you?" asked Ron and Ginny.

"Of Course you can. In fact, we all should go back to the manor and wait there", suggested Sirius, implying Draco's stay as well.

"I informed Hermione's parents as well. They were scared out of their wits but after explaining everything that Dumbledore told, they calmed down. They wanted to see us and stay with us till Harry and Hermione are back", said Remus.

All four couples walked out of Hogwarts and after a brief chat with Hagrid, they disapparated back to the Marauder manor. After a few minutes the Grangers arrived by car. After a series of handshakes John spoke.

"Mr. Black, Are Harry and Hermione alright?" asked concernedly.

"Certainly Mr. Granger. Harry and Hermione are very powerful witch and wizard. Dumbledore said that they would be fine", said Sirius. 

Mrs. Granger looked like she would cry any moment. Arabella took care of her.

* * *

Harry and Hermione's head was spinning. It was as if like they were caught in a whirlpool and were thrown away. Hermione clutched Harry's hand so hard that marks of her nails appeared on his hand. Finally, after what seemed like a long, exhaustive journey they landed on a floor. Harry stood up and looked around and sighed with relief to find them back in the Marauder manor.

"Harry, are we back?" asked Hermione, still a bit shaken from the journey.

Harry nodded and walked out of the basement holding Hermione's hand. They walked into the living room where Sirius, Arabella, Grangers, Remus, Laura, Ron, Lavender, Draco and a constantly bickering Ginny were seated.

"Harry! Hermione!" yelled Arabella as she saw the two teenagers walk into the room holding hands.

Soon both the Grangers swooned on Hermione while Sirius and Arabella jumped onto Harry. 

"Hermione, are you Ok?" asked Mrs. Granger hugging her.

"Mom, I am fine. Actually, Harry saved me", smiled Hermione.

Mr. And Mrs. Granger then pulled Harry into a hug.

Sirius then walked to the fireplace and informed Dumbledore and in minutes Dumbledore flooed to the manor.

"Harry, Good to see you back", smiled Dumbledore.

"Harry, Just in time for your birthday. What happened there?" asked Remus, unable to stop his curiosity.

"Professor, you remember, right?" asked Harry, wondering why his professor never warned him of such an event of revisiting his past earlier.

"No, Harry", said Dumbledore much to the amazement of Harry and Hermione.

"But professor, how can you not remember? Unless……….unless you put the memory charm on yourself", murmured Hermione making Dumbledore smile at her over his half-moon glasses.

"As perfect as ever Ms. Granger", appreciated Dumbledore making Hermione go pink.

"You see, the point is that even I should not make the mistake of telling people about the events happened to them in the past. So I included myself in the memory charm I put on everyone else at Hogwarts. However I preserved our first meeting in my pensive", finished Dumbledore.

Everyone stared clueless.

"Alright then Professor. I shall explain", said Harry and continued to tell about all the events that happened during the last few days. Everyone laughed about the pranks while gasped when they heard the fight that led to Hermione's near death. The Grangers hugged Hermione dearly.

"Bloody scary mate. I mean, Hermione lying in the infirmary and you running around into the past to save her. It's kind of cool too", exclaimed Ron making Lavender nudge him to shut him up.

"Ron, you should see how crazy Sirius was", laughed Hermione making Sirius search for words. Arabella couldn't stop her laughing either. Dumbledore chuckled and Grangers looked clueless. Hermione explained them the fun events in more detail.

"Here are some of the photographs I managed in the past", said Harry passing the photographs to everyone in the hall. 

"Another important news. Hermione and I got blessings from my parents for our marriage", announced Harry very happily.

"Congratulations Harry", hugged Sirius.

"You are right Arabella. Lily was just like me", said Hermione while Arabella nodded back smiling.

"Remus, you didn't change a bit", remarked Hermione.

"Why is that Hermione?" asked Remus, completely clueless. Hermione started telling him about the Patronus charm.

"Remus, you asked Harry about how he managed to learn in his third year", said Hermione laughing.

Remus nodded and smiled.

After all the celebrations and group hugs, Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts. Remus and Laura went back to their home. 

"Mom, Dad. Why don't you two stay here for tonight? It's Harry's birthday tomorrow" asked Hermione. After much thinking they nodded.

"Glad to be back mate", said Harry as Ron hugged him, followed by Ginny and Lavender. 

"Good to see you back mate", hugged Draco. Harry was glad to be back with his friends.

That night Hermione couldn't sleep. She woke up without disturbing Ginny and Lavender sharing her room and walked out to the living room, only to be surprised to find Harry in front of the fire.

"Harry?" called Hermione.

He turned around at her and smiled. Hermione smiled back and sat next to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Hermione.

"I miss them", replied Harry.

"Me too. But you know that we have to move on", reminded Hermione.

"I know. But I was with them for such a short time. It's not fair", said Harry.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She knows how Harry is feeling. Disturbing her was the beep of her wristwatch, signaling seconds past midnight.

"Happy birthday Harry", kissed Hermione softly on his lips. Harry grinned and recaptured her lips.

"SURPRISE!" all the lights went on and everyone, practically everyone Harry knew was there, well except for the Dursleys. 

Harry and Hermione quickly separated, completely embarrassed. Hermione turned bright pink.

"Harry, caught you shagging again, huh?" smirked Sirius making Harry and Hermione blush to the root. They couldn't find a word. Arabella laughed at them. 

"Happy birthday Harry", she hugged him.

"Thanks mom", said Harry hugging back. Arabella was shocked, but pleasantly shocked. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She then kissed Harry's cheek and wiped her cheeks.

Harry then proceeded to Sirius and hugged him too. "Thanks for everything……….Dad", said Harry.

To say that Sirius and Arabella were happy would be an understatement. They were deliriously happy. Arabella pulled Hermione into a hug too and all four stood there in a group hug.

After congratulations and receiving all presents, Harry went to bed. He couldn't stop grinning. It was his most happiest birthday……….with his parents.

* * *

Almost a year passed. Harry is playing Quidditch for Chudley cannons and represented England. They won their first world cup, courtesy Harry. 

Ron joined his father in the ministry. Draco got a promotion. Lavender and Ginny started a designer wear dress shop, right next to the twin's joke shop. 

Hermione started writing books on Harry's adventures from his school, mostly for kids. Her first book was called "Harry potter and the Philosopher's stone", a bestseller. It was followed by "Chamber of Secrets", "Prisoner of Azkaban" and "Goblet of Fire". She has become very popular both in the wizarding world and in the muggle world, where people took the book for a fairy tale. Draco occasionally whined for being portrayed as the 'bad kid' in her books while Ginny consoled him.

It was June 20 and the Great hall in Hogwarts looked more beautiful than ever. Flowers adorned the hall and decorations more beautiful than of Christmas was all around. The air smelled summer and the chirping sounds of birds, courtesy Flitwick. There were people seated all over and a gorgeous altar stood in the front with Dumbledore next to it.

"Are you ready mate?" asked Ron to a nervous Harry who was fidgeting his fingers.

"Umm……….sure", said Harry and walked to the Great hall in his black tux. All the girls in the great hall, mostly students and friends, gawked at Harry. Almost everyone felt a little jealous of Hermione, but as Hermione walked in with her father holding her hand, all the thoughts disappeared. She was so beautiful that everyone immediately felt that they both were made for each other.

Ginny was Hermione's bridesmaid while Ron was Harry best man. Lavender, Parvati and Padma were Hermione's flower girls.

Hermione walked down the aisle, led by her father. She looked up to find Harry waiting for her, a bit tensed. She smiled to him inwardly. She glided towards the altar and stood next to him. She couldn't stop smiling and as Dumbledore asked her she nearly shouted "I DO!" and jumped to kiss Harry, much to the amusement of the crowd.

As the newly wed couple walked out, amidst cheers and whistles Hermione threw her bouquet only to be caught by Lavender and Ginny together. 

Exactly after a month Ron married Lavender while Draco married Ginny.

"Ron, Draco. Now that we are all married, I have a proposal", said Harry.

"What is it?" asked Ron curiously.

"Well, the whole last month, Hermione and I renovated our home in Godric Hollow. I was wondering if all of you would like to stay with us", asked Harry crossing his fingers.

"Of Course mate", jumped Ron and Lavender nodded eagerly holding his hand.

Draco was more than happy to live with them. Ginny seemed to be hyper.

"Herm, we shall decorate the house so well……….", she went on and on, till Lavender feigned headache.

Immediately all six arrived at Godric Hollow, in front of a big manor. They walked in surprised at the grandeur of the house.  After much discussions on who shares what, they settled down in the garden, enjoying the warm sun.

'Life is not a fairy tale. But we will happy as long as we can', thought Harry. Hermione kissed his cheek and hugged him tight, understanding his words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, folks. This is the end of the story. I never expected to write so much after Voldermort is defeated. Thanks to the wonderful reviews and the someone(can't fish out who) who suggested that Harry should visit his parents, which got me going. Stick around, I am coming up with more fics, probably better!!!


End file.
